<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere in another dimension by nainoana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481040">Somewhere in another dimension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainoana/pseuds/nainoana'>nainoana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - Pokémon Universe, Canon compliant-ish, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainoana/pseuds/nainoana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another season of Gym Challenge is about to start with the reigning Champion, Leon, as the big favourite to renew his Champion title in the Champion Cup. Indeed, it’s almost like any other spring in Galar, except, Leon has started to message someone online... Anonymously.</p><p>--------</p><p>Inspired from one of my favourite comfort films You've Got Mail... Raihan and Leon, unfriendly rivals in real life, end up chatting anonymously online... with each other. One extremely self-indulgent slow burn fic coming right up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, long time no see! This time I'm back with a multi-chapter slow burn (currently I've drafted this fic to run for about 20 chapters)... I hope you guys will like it, even though it's extremely self-indulgent!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (05:40am):</strong> I bet you're still asleep, right? Life’s good for some...! This has become such a habit! Check out what HammerlockeGuy has messaged me now.</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (05:41am):</strong> Anyway, I really need to run... sorry, a bit pointless message. My brain’s still asleep.</p>
</blockquote><p>He wished he could retract the stupid messages he’d just written and come up with something better. But Leon really didn’t have the time. He was already running late if he was hoping to jump in a shower before heading out to meet the Chairman in one of their illegally early morning meetings. Leon got up, threw his Rotom phone on the bed (<em>“sorry Rotom, a die hard habit!”</em>), quickly followed by the t-shirt he slept in and his boxers. He grabbed the towel he had thrown on his chair the other morning to dry (it was still damp) and sluggishly walked across the room to the shower.</p><p>——————</p><p>By the time Leon was out from the showers and dressed again, it was 6:30 already. His hair was still pretty damp, but it would have to dry naturally on the go today.</p><p>“A quick breakfast and I’m out, Charizard can fly me”, Leon muttered to himself while his hands were busy fumbling all the breakfast bits around the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey, Rotom, can you come here?” Leon yawned as he sat down to gobble down his breakfast. He didn’t really fancy any of it at all, but his personal trainer had him well trained to never skip his breakfast oatmeal.</p><p>“You’ve got a message while you were in the shower”, Rotom buzzed as it flew over.</p><p>“A message? From who?” Leon asked, his hopes turning up a notch.</p><p>“It’s HammerlockeGuy, I can read it for...” before poor Rotom had had a chance to finish the sentence, Leon had grabbed the phone from mid air and was clicking away to see the message.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (5:51am):</strong> hey i know!! are you a builder?? they’ve got early starts? i think??</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (5:51am):</strong> good morning redcharizard</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (6:43am):</strong> Builder? No way. Anyway, stop guessing what I do! No specifics, remember?</p>
</blockquote><p>Leon smiled at his phone, and after a moment added:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (6:44am):</strong> You’re up early, I didn’t wake you up, did I?</p>
</blockquote><p>Leon let the Rotom phone float in the air and shovelled a big spoonful of his breakfast in his mouth. Rotom beeped again.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (6:44am):</strong> nah my phone is on silent when i sleep</p>
</blockquote><p>Leon couldn’t help the feeling he wasn’t very good at messaging as he typed another answer. HammerlockeGuy was always so fast to reply, taking literally seconds to put together a message whereas for Leon it probably took that much time to even think about what to say next. And then at least another minute to write it. It wasn’t just that HammerlockeGuy didn’t seem to care for the capital letters, while Rose had made sure Leon would always, even half-asleep, write a decent email with some form of punctuation to the sponsors. Leon had always believed he was pretty charismatic and quick-witted with his words, but since a bit less than a week ago, when he’d ended up chatting anonymously to this stranger online, Leon had realised a lot of what he said to the fans and in the interviews were just repeated phrases that had been programmed somewhere deep in his brain over the years.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (6:51am):</strong> I need to be out of the door in a minute and I’ve still got half of my breakfast left! At least it’s getting warmer and lighter. I like spring... there’s just this change in the atmosphere, don’t you think? I remember all the kids back in my hometown getting excited about the start of the Gym Challenge and the battles every single spring.</p>
  <p>
    <em>(himself included, Leon smiled as he carried on typing, not that he would reveal that to this stranger).</em>
  </p>
  <p>Not that many of them ever even left the town. Spring always makes me wanna go camping... Anyhow, you’ve got much on today?</p>
</blockquote><p>It was a terrible message, Leon thought, as he inhaled as much of his remaining food as quickly as he could. He’d feed Charizard the first thing when they’d get to Rose’s office.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (6:52am):</strong> i’ll msg you later, don’t wanna make you late :-)</p>
</blockquote><p>Leon was both slightly disappointed, and also relieved to know there was no point in checking his phone every other second to see if he’d received another message this morning. He rammed his feet into his shoes and made sure he had everything before heading out. Phone, PokéBalls, some money and keys.</p><p>————</p><p>Charizard was pissed off with him, and to be fair, Leon couldn’t blame him.</p><p>“I’m sorry buddy, the morning was just super chaotic...” Leon muttered quietly as he handed Charizard his food. Chairman Rose was sitting by his desk behind him, but Leon could feel Rose’s eyes on him. Charizard gave out a small, irritable growl telling Leon that a chaotic morning was not an excuse to make him carry his trainer around Wyndon before breakfast.</p><p>“Had a busy morning, did you?” Rose asked nonchalantly, his eyes glued into the paperwork before him. Leon walked over and threw himself into one of the comfier chairs near the Chairman’s desk. He had long learnt that despite looking absolutely absorbed by his work, it was just a part of Rose’s act. The real red tape happened when Rose was alone or just with Oleana.</p><p>“A bit, yeah.”</p><p>“You’ve got troubles sleeping or anything like that?” Rose asked kindly.</p><p>Leon weighted his options. He wasn’t too keen on telling Rose the truth, but sleeping problems would most definitely mean fuss. And Leon hated fuss. Some other random excuse for his hectic morning could also easily lead into a copious amount of fuss, in case Chairman detected even the tiniest hint of need for medical care, especially this close to the start of the Gym Challenge. And Leon didn’t have the time to weight in the pros and cons of different excuses on the spot.</p><p>“It’s nothing really. Just lost the track of time when I was messaging with someone.”</p><p>“Hmm, someone?”</p><p>Crap. Leon had hoped that Rose would just leave it, but Chairman never left a stone unturned.</p><p>“Alright, alright”, Leon hoped his voice sounded as casual as possible. “I’ve been chatting online with someone.”</p><p>“Like on a match-making site?” Rose asked and this time he was looking straight into where Leon was sat, the paperwork completely abandoned.</p><p>“No! No, no, it’s nothing like that!” Leon rushed in to explain. “It’s really nothing. I just ended up chatting with them for a joke, sort of. It wasn’t a dating site at all.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Rose lifted his eyebrows which Leon knew was a general sign that the Champion better explain himself further.</p><p>“Honestly! I don’t know anything about them, not even their name, and they don’t know anything about me either. Promise!” Leon’s face felt hot. “It was on this random site, I was just bored and ended up going in there. I wasn’t gonna talk to anyone more than that, but it was kinda nice to just have a random chat, ok? About films and food we eat, that sorta stuff. Literally a stranger.”</p><p>Rose put his attention back on the papers on his desks: “Well, as long as you’re careful, Leon. I don’t think online dating is the best idea for all-time strongest Champion. Make sure no one realises who you really are.”</p><p>“I know, I know. Anyway, I was thinking about stopping it all anyway. It’s...”</p><p>“Getting out of hand?” Rose suggested.</p><p>“No! No...” but Leon didn’t really know how to finish the sentence, and he had a feeling that Rose wasn’t particularly interested in hearing the end of it either.</p><p>A silence fell on them. Leon wondered why Rose wanted him there this early in the morning if he weren’t in any rush to go through the Champion Cup formalities with him. When Oleana walked in the room, Rose finally pushed the paperwork to one side.</p><p>“Now Leon, a cuppa before we get to the business?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, but I’ll have a herbal. Please.” Leon yawned. He could hear Oleana mutter the order in her phone before she disappeared again, probably to supervise that nobody messes up Rose’s brew Leon thought. When he was with stakeholders or clients and such, Rose exclusively drank small cappuccinos (unless there was a reason to take out the wine or his well-aged Circhester scotch), but if it was just him or Oleana, Rose would always go for a proper builder’s tea. There had once been a time, when Rose had drank his cappuccinos around Leon, too.</p><p>“The plans are pretty straight-forward, I would imagine”, Rose started. “We’ll start with the grand opening in a week and a half. The main event will, of course, be the exhibition match between yourself and Raihan.”</p><p>Oleana entered the room with the drinks and first handed Rose his tea.</p><p>“We’ve only just started”, Rose beamed at Oleana, who collected the paperwork Rose had been examining and filling in just moments ago, and sat down to go through the papers, dotting the i’s and crossing the t’s.</p><p>“Now Leon, I trust you will show everyone who’s the Champion in this exhibition match”, Rose winked in a friendly manner. You better win, is what he was saying.</p><p>“C’mon now, when have I lost?” Leon laughed. “And there’s no way I lose to Raihan.”</p><p>“Good man. Following the exhibition match, a few days later, we have the opening of the Gym Challenge in Motostoke Stadium, but I was thinking you can skip the event.”</p><p>Leon’s eyebrows shot up with the unexpected news. This didn’t go unnoticed from Rose.</p><p>“To add a bit of mystery”, Rose explained. “You’re not just a common Gym Leader after all, but the undefeated Champion. We were thinking it might be a good idea to keep you out of the general public’s eye and interviews this year. Really ration the appearances. Every time you appear this season, it’ll hit the front page news. Oleana will naturally let you know which appearances we need you to do.”</p><p>Ah. A publicity stunt.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone refer to Gym Leaders as ‘common’", was the only thing that Leon could think of as a reply.</p><p>————</p><p>Although Rose was planning on keeping Leon sheltered from the public eye, it became increasingly clear he wouldn’t be having loads and loads of free time either. Stakeholder dinners, sponsorship events and meetings after meetings to discuss everything from Galar’s energy sources to new developments in Wyndon and transport links across Galar. None of these were of any real concern to Leon, or had anything to do with him, but Chairman Rose enjoyed having the Champion by his side. And Leon was well aware why. It gave Rose an elated sense of authority during any of these negotiations. Not that the Chairman needed that, Leon thought.</p><p>“Argh, why can’t I just do battles!” Leon growled angrily as he threw himself on the sofa back at his Wyndon penthouse. The Pokémon around him grunted sympathetically.</p><p>Leon turned on his big, flat screen TV and surfed through the channels, hoping to find something to take his mind off from his life.</p><p>“If only the kids knew what becoming a Champion really means...” Leon muttered to himself. “Goodbye battles, hello PR hell."</p><p>His Charizard gently nudged him on the shoulder. Leon petted the warm, smooth skin as Charizard’s content growls muffled the sound of the TV.</p><p>“I know, I know... it’s not that bad”, Leon leaned is head on the Pokémon. “Just a bad day... We do get to have the most exciting battles in Galar, after all. And I guess living like this", he gestured nothing in particular, "is pretty cool too.”</p><p>There was nothing on TV, but Leon pretended to watch the show, where a handful of contestants were competing in survival challenges in a remote island somewhere near Hoenn. Each of the contestant had a PokéBall each in order to catch one Pokémon to help them survive on the wild island. His Pokémon had gathered around him on the sofas and armchairs, when Leon all of a sudden remembered his phone.</p><p>“Rotom, do I have any messages?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>“Yes you do, and your mother called six hours ago, she left voicemail. A message from Sonia. Two emails from Rose, one email from Oleana...”</p><p>“Anything from HammerlockeGuy by any chance?” Leon interrupted.</p><p>“Yes, I was just getting to that. There’s a message.” Rotom sighed at Leon's impatience and flew into his hand before the Champion would grab it violently from mid-air.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (04.23pm):</strong> were you late today? shit am i bad influence now</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (04:25pm): </strong> when i was walking back home earlier i was thinking about whatcha said. about spring and camping and i’d murder for a little camping trip somewhere right now. i bought this fancy tent set a year or two back but i literally haven’t done any overnight visits to the wild area in ages. my friend laughed at it though, she’d never seen a tent that comes with a build-in mirror. tbf neither had i but the second i saw it i knew i had to get it... don’t wanna spook all the wild pokémon with my bed hair, right?? the mirror is pretty shit though</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (04:26pm):</strong> what’s your favourite curry by the way? mine changes through the seasons, like right now i’d say maybe coconut curry, but in the autumn it’s apple curries all the way. if i knew your name and address i’d send you some mean spicy coconut curry i can cook. though i guess this not knowing each other has its own charm.</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:03pm):</strong> I might change my mind and tell you my address this second, I’m literally starving. And no, I wasn’t late but I might’ve as well been! Literally so pointless. My boss</p>
  <p>
    <em>(Leon thought hard but couldn’t find any better word to describe the Chairman without giving Chairman Rose’s identity away) </em>
  </p>
  <p>was just going through some paperwork while I sat around waiting.</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:04pm):</strong> pays the bills though?</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard(06:04pm):</strong> Haha yeah I suppose it does</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard(06:05pm):</strong> It’s instant noodle curry. My favourite I mean.</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:08pm):</strong> can i send you a photo?</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:08pm):</strong> promise it’s not a dick pic</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:08pm): </strong>or anything weird</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:09pm):</strong> I’m scared now</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:09pm):</strong> Hit me with it</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:11pm):</strong> Shared a photo with you</p>
</blockquote><p>It was a photo of a coconut curry, carefully placed on a plate and decorated with some fresh coriander on top. Leon would’ve thought the image was something HammerlockeGuy had just taken off some food blog on the internet, it was that well presented, but next to the plate there was a little piece of paper with the handwritten words:</p><p>
  <em>“Would you like some, RedCharizard?"</em>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:13pm):</strong> That’s just evil</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:13pm):</strong> I’m so hungry</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:14pm):</strong> *smiling devil emoji*</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:15pm):</strong> Can’t believe they’ve got a Pokemon transfer system all sorted out but no way of attaching food on an email</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:17pm):</strong> you should write them some feedback... what was the guy called again? will?</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:18pm):</strong> Pretty sure it was Bill</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:18pm):</strong> close nuff</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:20pm):</strong> Any chance you could come over and cook for me? I think all I have is a super old lettuce in my fridge.</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:20pm):</strong> yummy, mould enriched salad for you then?</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:22pm):</strong> i’m not a super good cook anyway, like i start following the recipe but i can never be arsed with the instructions so i just end up improvising</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:23pm):</strong> literally never made the exact same dish twice</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:24pm):</strong> My personal trainer taught me how to prepare some go-to meals but that’s about it</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:29pm):</strong> personal trainer? you must be fit</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:31pm):</strong> I guess</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:32pm):</strong> machop, machoke or machamp?</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:32pm)</strong>: What?</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:32pm):</strong> which one do you resemble the most?</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:33pm):</strong> I’m not saying</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:33pm):</strong> why not?? please?</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:34pm):</strong> Fine... Machoke I guess... Or something in between Machoke and Machamp.</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:35pm):</strong> holy shit you sound hot</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:35pm):</strong> You’re such a bellend</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:36pm):</strong> What about you?</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:36pm):</strong> right now? probably snorlax after that curry lmao</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:37pm):</strong> J e a l o u s</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:37pm):</strong> go eat your lettuce</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:37pm):</strong> I will thanks</p>
  <p><strong>RedCharizard (06:38pm):</strong> Talk to you later anyway</p>
  <p><strong>HammerlockeGuy (06:38pm)</strong>: yeah have a good one xx</p>
</blockquote><p>Leon read through the messages one more time before he clicked around his Rotom to order some food.</p><p>Yeah, it was just harmless chatting between two strangers that had sort of become friends. It was... nothing. He could stop it any day and go back to the way things were. Any day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>....... I just think it's funny how both of them use the most obvious online usernames yet they're totally unaware of each others identity :'''D.</p><p>I wrote and re-wrote their online chats so many times, trying to find them their own 'voice'. At first I was thinking Leon's writing should be all over the shop, but it would kinda make sense that he would be trained into the role of a well-spoken Champion? </p><p>I haven't fully decided whether to make this fic Explicit, Mature or even lower the rating further. Do people like slow burn porn with plot? Let me know in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's time for the long-awaited exhibition battle, Leon Vs. Raihan. How will it go?</p><p>This chapter is maybe on a shorter side, but it sets more of the setting to our story. The chapter 3 is a long one though, probably twice the length of this one and has a lot going on. I can't wait to post that one!</p><p>Thank you so much for the comments and kudos left on the first chapter! It made me so happy to know people liked it~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You ready, Leon?” Rose asked gently, his large hand resting on Leon’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely, I can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t a lie, it felt like every nerve of his body were on fire. When was the last time he had battled against another trainer? Rose patted his back approvingly, before he gently pushed Leon to move through the open doors towards the roaring stadium.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon loved this moment. Walking up to the stadium, hearing and seeing the fans around him getting fired up. All of them looking forward to the one thing that both he and the audience wanted more than anything in the world. It felt surreal, like the blinding spotlights drawing the stark shadows on the greenest of grass weren't quite from this world, but from another, separated world, where all there was, was this stadium and the battles inside it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Leon waved at different directions as Rotom TV cameras flew around taking shots from all the angles, desperate to record every detail of the moment for the viewers at home. Above them fireworks went off, racing each other to Wyndon's night sky and painting pictures of different Pokémon, celebrating the new season with the ecstatic stadium-goers.</span> Leon walked around the stadium and took his final position as the last of the fireworks, shaped like Charizard, went out in the sky with a bang that matched the roars of his Charizard’s. The exact same moment Rose started his annual speech. The event was a well rehearsed play, with every little fine detail fitting the event to a tee.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welcome, welcome one and all...” Rose’s pleasant voice filled the stadium. Every year the Chairman had a different speech planned, but the ins and outs of it were more or less the same each time. Leon let the words wash over him, as he squeezed Charizard’s PokeBall and looked around in the colourful audience. The breeze of the April evening wind felt cool and refreshing on his cheeks, arms. Looking around the audience, whose faces he couldn’t make out of from the distance, Leon wondered if a future Champion was sat there in one of the seats, waiting for his reign to end.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>No, he needed to focus, he was the Champion now.</em> There was no future Champions in the now. Just him, Leon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose’s speech was now nearing its end. On the other side of the stadium, by the challenger’s entrance, stood a tall figure Leon had encountered numerous times before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Raihan.</span></em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, I’m sure all of you just can’t wait for me to stop talking, but there’s one more thing left I need to say”, Rose beamed at the audience and Leon knew it was about the time for him to take over the spotlight once again. “I ask all of you to turn your gaze to the greatest Pokemon trainer in all Galar, your undefeated Champion...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second the word ‘Champion’ rolled off from Chairman’s tongue, sparks around Leon went flying in the air with smoke machines covering the stadium for an extra effect. Right arm ready, and then as the sparks and the smoke faded, Leon threw his left arm up in the arm in his signature Charizard pose. It drove the audience wild. It always did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have the greatest pleasure of welcoming you all to enjoy Champion Leon’s exhibition match this evening. Leon is challenged by no other than our very own Dragon-type specialist, Raihan from Hammerlocke Gym”, Rose introduced the battle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fucking Arceus, <em>what a show</em> again”, Leon heard Raihan say, tone mocking, as Rose continued to talk to the audience. He had walked closer to Leon in the cover of the smoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Funny enough, that’s what the exhibition battles are about”, Leon answered drily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exhibition or not, I’m gonna beat you here today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t that what you always say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raihan looked at him in a way someone might’ve looked at something nasty that had gotten stuck at the bottom of their shoe.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anything to wipe that smug smile of yours off your face”, Raihan said finally and turned away, walking towards the challenger's area.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too bad, I don’t lose battles.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Leon realised all of a sudden that Rose had stopped talking and they were meant to start their match. In front of him Raihan assumed his feral-looking battle stance. Leon</span> squeezed the UltraBall in his hand before throwing it as high up in the sky as he could. Raihan followed the example, clearly trying to get his Duraludon’s UltraBall to fly higher than Leon’s.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then the UltraBalls hit the ground, one after another. Leon could see how the balls bounced before the Pokemon erupted from within, like he was watching a film on slow motion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Let the battle begin.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Return, Charizard!” Leon shouted, almost out of breath. Raihan was coming at him strong. He was struggling. He had no time to catch his breath any further though, as the Dynamax energy started gathering around Charizard’s UltraBall and the reflexes of his body were getting ready to throw the growing ball back in the battle field. On the other side of the stadium field, he saw Raihan mimicking him, asking Duraludon to return to its ball.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Both trainers are about to Gigantamax their Pokemon! This is one epic battle!” the commentator’s voice blasted through the loudspeakers around the stadium. Leon, however, barely heard the man from the blood rushing in his ears, making them ring with the pace of his beating heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Show us what you can do, go, Gigantamax Charizard!” Leon threw the enlarged UltraBall back in the battle field and his Charizard bursted out with an explosive force that made the ground tremble in waves. Soon enough, Gigantamax Duraludon followed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s finish this now, Leon!” Raihan growled from the other side on the field.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, I’ll show you what Charizard can really do!” Leon answered while his mind tried to pick the best attack in the mere seconds he had left before he’d miss his chance to attack.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“G-Max Wildfire, go!” He decided, hoping that using his ace attack this early in the battle would throw his opponent off-guard.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Surround yourself with Max Steelspike, now!” Raihan ordered and Duraludon did as asked, the steel spikes surrounding the area, popping out of the ground below them, hitting the burning Charizard who was trying its hardest to keep its balance and hit a decisive blow on Duraludon. At this rate though, Charizard wouldn’t make a scratch on towerinf metal body and</span>Leon knew his Pokemon had taken a great amount of damage before they had Gigantamaxed. This could end badly for him.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, of course!” Leon shouted all of a sudden. It was going to be risky, but the Champion couldn't see another way to secure the victory either. “Use Max Knuckle, now!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Although Charizard’s Gigantamax form was slow, it was still considerably faster than the larger than a tower block Duraludon. G-Max Wildfire had brought Charizard so close now, a hitting distance away from Duraludon now, and there was no way the Steel Pokemon could dodge the incoming super effective move from Charizard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Duraludon! Quick, use Max Guard!” Raihan growled, desperate to protect his Duraludon from the blow. But Leon knew he had the victory by the horns now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Break the guard with another Max Knuckle!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charizard was pushing against Duraludon’s protection with all its might. It was close, but Leon knew Charizard would eventually break through. And Duraludon wouldn’t be able to beat them by just defending.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Just as he thought, finally the Max Guard shattered into thousands of tiny shards like a broken mirror, </span>and Charizard managed to force through a winning blow. As Duraludon fell down with a force that almost knocked Leon off his feet, the Dynamax energy faded and both Pokemon turned back into their normal states. Charizard, though standing, looked terrible.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon caught his breath for a second while the audience went wild and the commentator went into an ecstatic recap over the last few seconds of the match. Charizard flew around Leon and landed behind him, ready to celebrate with their usual winner’s pose once the commentator had finished marveling the details of his victory. On the sidelines, in the special VIP area, Leon managed to just about make out the shape of Rose and Oleana. Both were clapping with the rest of the audience.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could’ve win.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Raihan, who had walked over to Leon. He stopped a few long steps away from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess we’ll see next time”, Leon settled for.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but I really could’ve won. You were struggling.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raihan had always had this obsession over beating him, but this time, it was different. The guy’s attitude was getting on Leon’s nerves, and the wild cacophony of noise from the stadium faded in his ears as he took a step closer to Raihan's tall, but slumbering figure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah, a win is a win though”, Leon muttered through gritted teeth with an eye contact. He was struggling to maintain his usual smile. “Can we carry on this conversation somewhere else and not in the middle of the exhibition match?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raihan pushed his hands deep in the pockets of his hoodie and scoffed: ”A conversation? This isn’t a conversation, I’m just warning you. Next time you won’t be so lucky. I don’t have the time to chit-chat with you, I need to get back to training.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well don’t let me keep you”, Leon spat, now unable to hide the dislike from his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I see”, Raihan flashed him his teethy smile. “Our undeafeated Champion knows. You realise just as well as me...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you were leaving”, Leon cut in, not wanting to hear the end of whatever it was Raihan was going to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooooh, did I touch a nerve? Oh no, Leon, are you gonna lose your cool?” Raihan mocked him, spreading his hands in the air. “How would the fans react if <em>our peeerfect Champion</em> were to lose his shit...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—- What on earth are you two doing?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">It was probably for the best that Chairman Rose interrupted them then. While Leon and Raihan had been busy bickering, Chairman had walked over to the pair of them. Leon realised that the commentator had long finished narrating the end of the battle, and both him and Raihan had completely missed their cue to retreat the battle field.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Walk with me, you two. Now. And wave.”, Rose muttered through his wide PR smile. Good ol’ Chairman Rose, Leon thought, always meticulously arranging plans and making sure everything was flawless, and the man was still the master of successfully improvising in any given situation. Next to him Raihan flashed the audience his trademark smirk, while his crimson Rotom was busy snapping photos like crazy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon forced a smile on his face. He thought about how Hop, back at their home in Postwick that smelled like fresh herbs and wild roses, was probably watching him right now live on TV. Hop was probably recording the match too. No matter how annoyed he was, the thought always brought a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:46pm):</strong> do you ever look back at your life and regret saying something?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Almost every single message I write you</em>, Leon thought to himself while he observed the three dots and waited HammerlockeGuy to finish typing the next message.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:47pm):</strong> i don’t mean just when you’ve said something daft or embarrassing</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:47pm):</strong> but when you’ve just behaved like a total dick with no excuse... might just be me</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (11:48pm):</strong> Did something happen?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:48pm):</strong> shit, didn’t actually think you were still awake</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (11:48pm):</strong> Can’t sleep</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:50pm):</strong> oh nothing special, just met someone i kinda can’t stand and instead of just ignoring the said person i was like... hello, it’s me, mr nasty</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (11:51pm):</strong> You don’t seem like a nasty person, maybe you’re just being too hard on yourself?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:52pm):</strong> oh pleaaaase</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:52pm):</strong> i know i was horrible</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (11:52pm):</strong> Shit. Guess you could apologise to them?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:53pm):</strong> i don’t message you for your terrible advice :D</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (11:54pm):</strong> Hahaha, ok, well maybe they deserved every bit of the nastiness?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:55pm):</strong> that’s better</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:55pm):</strong> this person is literally picture perfect with no flaws whatsoever</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (11:55pm):</strong> Well there you go then, definitely deserved it then for being so perfect</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:56pm):</strong> haha</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:56pm):</strong> thanks</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (11:56pm):</strong> About what?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:57pm):</strong> i was just so pissed off but you managed to cheer me up already</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:57pm):</strong> guess i should’ve msg you earlier instead of necking a bottle of whiskey first</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (11:58pm):</strong> A bottle of whiskey? Fucking hell, surprised you’re even able to type</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:59pm):</strong> haha ok, wasn’t a full bottle</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:59pm):</strong> how was your day anyway</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:00am):</strong> Ehh</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:01am):</strong> that good?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:01am):</strong> Pretty much</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:02am):</strong> I kinda wish I could tell people what I think of them or tell them to fuck off sometimes</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:03am):</strong> hey hey, just ‘cos i was horrible to that one person doesn’t mean I’m like that to everyone who piss me off</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:04am):</strong> I didn’t mean it like that!</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:04am):</strong> It’d just be kinda refreshing to go crazy and take no bullshit from anyone</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:05am):</strong> you could say you got bitten by zigzagoon and got pokérabies?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:05am):</strong> free behave badly card</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:06am):</strong> believe me though, nasty remarks don’t feel as great as you think</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:06am):</strong> remorse follows</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:07am):</strong> can i ask you something</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:07am): </strong>You’ve never asked me for a permission to ask something before</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:08am):</strong> why’s your handle redcharizard??</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:08am):</strong> Do I have to tell you??</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:08am):</strong> yes</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:09am):</strong> Nah, good try</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:09am):</strong> c’moon, i can tell you about mine</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:10am):</strong> i’m a guy in hammerlocke</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1"><span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:10am):</strong> Wow, I don't think I could've fi</span>gured that one out by myself</p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:10am):</strong> go on, now it’s your turn</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:11am):</strong> Nope, no way. The only way you’ll ever find out is if you ask my mum</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:11am):</strong> It's actually an achievement if you manage to sit through a Sunday roast with her without her bring it up</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:11am):</strong> aha-a, is it an embarrassing childhood secret?? i love those, i live and breath 'em</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:12am):</strong> I’m saying nothing further</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:12am):</strong> not fair, the curiosity is killing me here now</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:13am):</strong> RIP HammerlockeGuy</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:14am):</strong> i was sure it was something basic like charizard is your favourite pokemon</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:14am):</strong> That might still be the story behind it</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:16am):</strong> surely you would’ve just said if it was</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:16am):</strong> i smell a humiliating childhood story here</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:17am)</strong>: Funny, I can’t smell anything</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:18am):</strong> ha ha</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:19am):</strong> I should’ve been asleep well over an hour ago</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:20am):</strong> a bottle of whiskey might make you sleepy</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:21am):</strong> Well I was still planning on waking up in the morning...</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:23am):</strong> do i need to come over and tuck you in bed or</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:20am):</strong> I’m sure I manage</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe he should have listened to his online friend’s advice and down a glass of whiskey, Leon thought as he stared at the dark ceiling above. Wyndon never slept, but the curtains kept most of the city light out, but the faintest glow of warm, amber light creeped in the room. The room was never completely pitch dark.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could still feel the adrenaline of the battle pumping away in his veins.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Ten years worth of magazine articles and expert opinions describing his battle style intuitive. Reckless. Aggressive. Back in the day Sonia had taught him strategies, gone over different attacks and moves with him, but at the end of the day, he succeeded with the first thought that came to him.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon couldn’t help a chuckle. He could imagine Sonia’s annoyed expression before his eyes, the way she pouted and the frown forming on her eyebrows. Sonia always did this thing - she tapped her index finger whenever she was annoyed - Leon had witness that countless times growing up. Whenever he mentioned about this tiny quirk of hers, especially when Leon also pointed out that Professor Magnolia had the same habit, Sonia would get twice as annoyed with him. <em>“You can’t just go on winging it every time!”</em> Sonia used to tell him. But it turned out that ‘winging it’ was exactly what Leon was best at.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Not today though.</em> The battle had been closer than any other battle he remembered having in a long time. Raihan had always been good, and sure, he kept getting better with each battle, but never had it been quite like it had been today. Duraludon opting in for Max Guard instead of Max Rockfall cost Raihan the battle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon winced in the darkness. Why couldn’t this be happening with someone else? Like Milo. Leon loved battling against Milo. Milo was nice. He would find it exciting if he lost against Milo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But no, the second best trainer in Galar happened to be that ridiculously photogenetic arsehole, who seemed to have no other interests apart from getting likes on selfies and provoking Leon with cocky remarks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And if Leon didn’t get his battles shaped up, he might actually lose the next time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! Like I said in the beginning, I can't wait to post the next chapter which takes place in Motostoke and will be largely written from Raihan's perspective...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a longer one, with sections of it from Raihan's perspective 👀</p><p>I wrote more dialogue for other characters too, and I have to say I enjoyed writing Gordie and Opal particularly! Overall this was such a fun chapter to write, I really hope you guys enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was really a shame that a man with his sense of style had to dress up in the same old gym uniform an event after event. He did wonder, briefly, would dressing up in some different clothes be worth the inevitable disciplinary hearing from Chairman Rose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I look great in any clothes”, Raihan said to himself and closed the doors of his meticulously organised wardrobe. His Gym outfit was waiting for him where he’d left them, neatly presented on his large double bed. At least he had his hoodie - Chairman Rose didn’t mind the hoodie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raihan got dressed and posed in front of his full-body mirror, carefully inspecting every inch of his appearance, when his Rotom phone emerged out of thin air, dutifully asking whether he needed any photos taken.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine, thanks buddy”, Raihan smirked and gently grabbed a hold of the floating device. “There’ll be plenty of photo opportunities this evening.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raihan walked over to his bed and let himself fall on the soft mattress. Maybe he should take a photo like this, lying on his bed, ready to head towards Motostoke for the opening ceremony of the Gym Challenge? He let his teeth run over his bottom lip, arms stretched up in the air as he snapped a few selfies to post later on the Corviknight Taxi.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">His long finger glided on the screen, checking on all the notifications and apps with a familiar ease. His Taxi would be here in a few minutes, and if the Corviknight was a fast one, the flight might take him up to 40 minutes. Then a good half an hour for refreshing himself, before he’d walk around the stadium with the other Gym Leaders. Even with Chairman Rose rabbiting on with a speech that was unnecessarily long for something people had heard a dozen time before, the whole ceremony ever hardly lasted more than an hour. However, the secret main event was the after party where the Gym Leaders were expected to get together to bond with each other and most of all, to sweet talk the sponsors. </span><span class="s1">Raihan had</span> heard a rumour that Leon wouldn’t be present this year, thank Arceus for that, the after party might turn out pretty good after all without everyone gushing over the Champ.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sooooo”, Raihan muttered out loud as he was typing a message to his new friend he had met online. “Doing much tonight?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy</strong> (15:37pm): soooo doing much tonight ?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Just dying a little bit on the inside if I can't get back to my room</em>, Leon thought to himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had only stepped out of his hotel room for a bit, to have a better look at a nice painting of Charizard he had briefly spotted, when Oleana and her staff had rushed him into his room, but he had long lost his way both to the painting and the way back to his room. Hotels were always the worst, every corridor just like the previous one. Here the blue floor and the deep red carpet seemed to carry on, endlessly, and the disorientating floral pattern on the pale yellow wallpaper made him lose the track of the direction he had even come from. It was completely deserted with most Motostokians making their way to the stadium for the Gym Challenge Opening Ceremony.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (15:43pm):</strong> I did have plans for the night but I just got lost so who knows...</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t take HammerlockeGuy long to message back. Grateful for an excuse not to try and find his way out, Leon read the message.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (15:44pm):</strong> lost?????? where??</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (15:44pm):</strong> wtf</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (15:44pm):</strong> If I knew I wouldn’t be lost, would I? </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (15:45pm):</strong> you’re a right smart arse, you know that</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (15:45pm):</strong> you ok?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Leon couldn’t help a small, amused, smile. When was the last time someone had been even slightly concerned about him </span>when he managed to get himself lost? Sonia would make fun of him, so would Hop and probably the rest of his family. Oleana was often just annoyed as it usually meant he was constantly running late from her carefully arranged plans, and Chairman Rose just found it both slightly amusing and a charming little quirk.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah, I mean this literally happens all the tim...” Leon mumbled while writing the message, before rapidly erasing what he had just written. “I can’t write that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, could he recognise who I am from that? Surely, a lot of people get lost easily...” Leon thought out loud, tilting his head as he thought hard. Somewhere, at the back of the Champion brain, a tiny part acknowledged what a sight he must’ve been, standing bang in the middle of an abandoned hotel corridor, talking to himself. “I mean, I don’t know anyone who ever gets lost, so maybe it’s pretty rare...”</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (15:50pm):</strong> I’m just visiting a different town and got a wrong turn... But I got where I was going, so all good!</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was it such a big lie, Leon wondered as he pressed sent. It was almost true.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leon sir?” asked a quiet voice behind him. Leon turned around, and he could’ve, if not kiss, at least hug the man in front of him. It was one of the League Staff Members. He looked like he might’ve been a new guy, but with the whole outfit and the shades going on, they all looked the same to Leon. The man didn’t look quite as buff as a lot of the other League Staff Members often did, though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just call me Leon!” Leon beamed at him. His text wasn’t a lie anymore. He added cheerfully: “Did someone send you over here to check up on me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes sir, Mr Rose sent me here, sir, he suspected you might get restless waiting, sir, and that I should probably escort you to the VIP stands at the stadium... sir,” the man explained quickly, slightly out of breath, and clearly ignoring Leon’s suggestion of settling on a first name basis with the Champion. “He suggested you might’ve left your room, but I’m relieved I managed to catch you just outside it, sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, outside your room sir, before you got too far.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Oh for fuck’s sake.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t one of those public events where some lucky fans could buy their way in with atrociously priced tickets. Still, the tall, elegantly decorated room with robust white tile walls was packed with people standing elbow to elbow like a school of Wishiwashi. Raihan was surprised that the Chairman, or Oleana or whoever organised this fete, was able to find somewhere in Motostoke that didn’t have the fumes of smoke lingering in the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s pretty nice. Looks like they’ve pulled all the stops this year.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Gordie. Like Raihan, Gordie was hiding from the general view, taking in the sight of all the people in the large refurbished industrial building from the sidelines.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And, it doesn’t smell too bad in here,” he added with a cheeky Gordie trademark grin. Mmm. The smokey aroma of Motostoke. A guaranteed topic to pop up in any small talk situation when visiting the city. And a refreshing change from the usual chinwag about the grey or rainy weather.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you reckon the Chairman made Kabu take a bath too?” Raihan asked and nodded in Kabu's general direction. He was standing by the generous banquet tables filled with delicacies from around Galar, looking pretty uncomfortable, but that was nothing new, this scene wasn’t exactly the Fire type Gym Leader’s thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gordie roared with laughter. His laugh was always highly contagious, and although it was just the two them, pondering on when to make their grand entrance<em> - they were, after all, somewhat alike in that sense -</em> Raihan couldn’t help joining his laugh with a muffled chuckle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be such a Rose thing to do, though, wouldn’t it?” Gordie bemused, and then, with a poor Chairman Rose imitation continued: <em>“Now Kabu, you see, we have found the most exquisite place to celebrate the start of yet another e x c i t i n gseason of Gym Challenge. Now, we want everything to be perfect, don’t we...”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gordie couldn’t keep his poker face on any longer and bursted into a laugh again, Raihan following the example. “Oh lord, I can’t even say it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raihan attempted to continue the Chairman Rose impersonation, leaving Gordie in tears with laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe it, but your impersonation was even worse than mine”, he laughed. “Anyway, gotta love you and leave you. I’m thirsty, and I have to find out if Kabu had that bath or does he still smell smokey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gordie winked and raised his hand to Raihan, before he dove straight in the middle of the group of people like he had stood there all evening. Raihan pulled out his Rotom from his pocket and started typing an answer he hadn't managed to send to RedCharizard yet.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (18:37pm):</strong> lmao I thought you were like properly lost and I’d have to come and save you or something</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (18:37pm):</strong> a knight in a shining armour</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (18:37pm):</strong> you never told me whatcha up to today</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t push the Rotom back in his pocket anymore, but let it float around him as he walked towards a random group. There were a lot of people he didn’t recognise in this party, but he flashed them all his charming smile, said hi’s and hello’s to all the important looking people who generously shared their immense wealth by sponsoring the Galar Gyms, and stopped for a quick round of your usual small talk nevertheless. His Rotom was busy as ever snapping photos of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Child, you’re going to run out of film if you carry on like that and the night is young,” said a familiar voice behind him. Opal was leaning on her cane and looking much more frail than she really was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Opal, you know as well as I do that film is only meant for real stars.” Raihan smiled and did the smallest of polite bows in the older lady’s direction. He and Opal had always had a laugh together in these get-togethers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh stop it dear! You make me feel old.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well, to be honest I’m surprised to see you’re still kicking about.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fast as Quick Attack Opal whacked Raihan on the shins with her cane. For a playful hit, the slap possessed surprising sharpness, causing Raihan to swear out loud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dear old me! Language like that would even scare Grimmsnarl off,” Opal cackled in a way just old ladies did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bet you don’t even need that cane of yours, you just have this old lady act going on so you can hit innocent people with it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a valid enough reason to carry a cane, I think, my child.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Witch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time Raihan jumped out of the way and missed the second hit from the cane. Both he and Opal laughed, and were quickly joined by Kabu (who, Raihan couldn't help noticing, still had a whiff of his usual smokey scent on him) and Bea. Indeed, most of the gym leaders were somewhere at the party tonight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bea, dear, didn’t Mr Allister want to join us today?” Opal asked all of a sudden in the middle of their conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, no,” Bea was shaking her hands earnestly. “This is like... not his scene at all. Try a graveyard. With nothing but Ghost Pokemon and he might attend!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you two are friends, aren’t you dear?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well. We went to same school together. And now we’re stuck competing every year which one of us gets to be the Gym Leader in the Major League!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh that must be nice, dear. To have a Gym Leader friend so close by. You can always ask your friend's help with anything that troubles you, young Bea.</span>” Opal smiled warmly. Raihan suspected Bea, or no one else for that matter, saw Bea and Allisters' constantly changing Gym Leader situation quite like Opal did.</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Indeed, it can be quite a lonely job, being a Gym Leader, don’t you agree, Raihan, Kabu?” Opal mused, his glassy eyes staring somewhere in the distance. “That’s why I’ve now decided to</span> train a successor myself to take over my Gym. This way I can teach them the way of pink and they don’t have to start quite so alone...”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Just as Opal was finishing her sentence and revealed them her plans of retirement, </span><span class="s1">a good few feet away, Chairman Rose tapped a microwave to steal the whole room’s attention to himself. Raihan looked at Opal, then back to Rose and back to Opal again. He wanted to say something about the old lady’s surprise announcement,</span> before Rose would start his speech, but the words didn’t come out of his mouth quickly enough.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, good ladies and gentlemen,” Rose smiled at his audience of Gym Leaders and other influencers from a number of fields. “I can’t tell you how pleased I’m to have you all here to have a celebration for yet another exciting season of Gym Challenge...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the other side of the banquet table, Gordie caught Raihan’s eye and winked, amused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, the Gym Challenge. We have eight brilliant Gym Leaders, and the participants must defeat each Gym and collect the eight Gym Badges to prove their skills as Trainers. Thrilling! It’s going to be a blast!</span>
</p><p class="p1">The young trainers set out on a journey with one goal driving them forward. To one day to take a step on the same battle field with our undefeated Champion. But our Champion is more than just a role model for our kids and young people to strive to. He's our pride and joy. When people from other regions see him, they see Galar in him, and when they think about Galar, they see him. Champion Leon is our Champion. He's the whole Galar's Champion. I'm pleased to say Champion Leon is joining us all for our little festivities!"</p><p class="p1">Leon had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere while Chairman had kept the audience captivated with his speech, next to the Chairman with a wide, winner's grin slapped around his face. The audience clapped wildly and Leon rewarded them with the Charizard Pose. Of course he did.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The fuck is Leon doing here,” Raihan couldn’t help blurting out as soon as Rose had finished talking to the audience. “I heard he was skipping this do...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have a drink, dear.” Opal simply said. “No need to get so worked up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not worked up at all,” Raihan replied, now totally worked up. “It’s just... can’t we have a day without people raving on about him like he’s something special like the hero of Galar himself. Oh Champion, what are your plans for this Champion Cup, Champion please are you going to win in the finals again, Champion can we have your autograph, oh Champion Leon please tell us about the time you got lost in Postwick again... He’s just a Champion. Not even the longest reigning Champion in the history.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raihan hated to notice how he had hardly drawn breath during his rant, and more than that, he hated seeing Opal staring in front of her, keenly observing how smiling Leon gathered a growing crowd of excited people around him, her face blank without apparent emotion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s special, though,” Opal said finally. “Although, he lacks pink.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think there’s anything special about him. He’s just annoying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm, you think so dear? I think the Champion is pretty difficult to read.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>‘Difficult to read, please, gimme a break, Leon is just one hell of Mr. Happy-go-Lucky with a whole of Galar going out of their way to make sure our great Champion is having Champion Time’</em> was just on the tip of Raihan’s tongue, before he swallowed it and asked Opal instead whether he could get her anything to drink or nibble on from the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was now in a foul mood, and being in a bad mood just made him feel angrier and angrier. When exactly had Leon’s mere presence started to annoy him to this level? Why did he let the superstar Champion get under his skin in this way, why couldn’t he just focus on training and being a Gym Leader like the rest of his colleagues. Raihan piled food on his plate, hardly paying attention to what he was picking up from the generous spread of different finger food.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as he was about to grab some Lava Cookies, his hand clashed with another. His reflex jumped in and Raihan pulled his hand out of the way, apologising profusely, before his brain caught up or registered, who he was talking to. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, it had to be him. Leon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it was my bad, sorry.” Leon smiled and gestured Raihan to help himself for the cookies before him. Raihan grabbed one from the plate, not really fancying one anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you weren’t gonna be here,” Raihan said drily. “Did you get lost and end up here or something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, the Chairman...” Leon started answering, but Raihan didn’t really want to hear how the good ol’ Champion followed Rose’s every whim and order like a faithful Growlithe puppy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Max Rockfall and you wouldn’t standing there undefeated,” he interrupted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“... What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Max Rockfall. Instead of Max Guard.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon’s smile froze slightly. It gave Raihan immense pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There would’ve been no way your Charizard could’ve dodged that. Or been able to carry on the battle.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you’re right. That would’ve been the end of the battle. It was a good match. Shame you didn’t quite make it.” Leon agreed with a forced smile, his tone cool.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A large part of Raihan’s brain screamed to leave it like this, civil, polite and nice with minimum damage. Wish Leon a great evening and hope that they’ll get to have a rematch soon. But there was a tiny, very persistent part of his mind, that was throwing a tantrum over the Champion's petty remark about him not quite winning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now tell me Leon, what does it feel like to be this close to losing all this? Do you think you’ll be dragged in the parties like this once I defeat you? Mmm, would make an interesting entrance speech, wouldn’t it, please-welcome-Leon-our-once-undefeated-Champion-who-is-now-both-defeated-and-actually-not-a-Champion anymore.” Raihan asked with an overly cheerful tone of voice someone might’ve used when discussing a particularly pleasant weather.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you have to beat me first, rival. How long have you been at it now? Maybe if you keep going, we might have an even match in 30 years’ time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck 30 years, you were struggling the whole time we battled last time!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you keep saying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it’s the truth and you know it, Leon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sounds like a loser’s talk to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Call it whatever you want, but you only won because Charizard fought hard. I made a mistake with my last move, but you were sloppy the whole battle. You know, you might be the one spouting loser talk in a couple of months’ time after the finals.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re the last person I’m gonna lose against,” Leon took a step closer. Despite being a good head shorter, the Champion stood big and strong, refusing to look small next to Raihan’s towering height. “You’re just a joke.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“E-excuse me,” Raihan laughed, mockingly. “Me? A joke? Get real, Champion. Look at this circus they’ve made over you attending one party. It’s almost like you don’t ever grace us with your presence... except, yes, yes you do! Every single little event in Galar and the chances are the Champion is there. And you’re so full of yourself you don’t even realise it. No, you just waltz through life like it’s a bed of roses that Chairman Rose has undoubtedly arranged for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, don’t you get enough attention if I’m in the same room with you, Raihan? Not enough likes?! I feel so sorry for you, people mostly just remember you as the rival who keeps on lo—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leon!” Chairman Rose’s sharp voice cut through the air like a knife sinking in soft butter. All the guests had gathered around the two them, Raihan noticed, most of them looking utterly shocked, but some mildly amused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, now, boys.” Rose smiled pleasantly. “I see the emotions are running high here! Brilliant, brilliant, this is exactly the adrenaline we need on the battle field from two of our most admirable trainers.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raihan didn’t dare to look around or move much, and he reckoned Leon felt the same. As if moving even a muscle would somehow trigger something horrible that couldn't be undone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Both of them had totally lost it, who knows how loud their little argument just now had been. Chairman Rose was babbling now, trying to save them all from the embarrassing situation. Something about the beauty of rivalry that brings out the best in trainers and other bullshit like that. Their audience, luckily, were happy to swallow whatever explanation for the uncomfortably embarrassing scene they had all just witnessed. They were, after all, all Galarians who above all else appreciated mild manners in both delight and despair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, the crowd around them moved on into their small cliques, probably to discuss the display they had all unwillingly witnessed. Raihan and Leon, however, didn’t dare to move until a sign from Rose told them it was safe again. The whole time they stood there, mere inches away from each other, Leon kept his golden eyes low, avoiding even the smallest contact with Raihan. Raihan couldn’t help noticing Leon’s scent, lingering in his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What on earth were the two of you thinking?” Rose exclaimed finally and pulled both of them to follow him. “Seriously, a fight bang on middle of the room? I, and the whole Galar, expect a lot more from the two you. You’re meant to be examples to our youth, but here you are, fighting like some savage Mankey! I’m ashamed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">"I'm sorry, Rose," Leon spoke first, his voice sounding considerably more calm than what the voices in Raihan's head did. "Our latest match was pretty intense. I think we're just itching for a rematch."</p><p class="p2">It was one lame excuse for their behaviour. Leon turned to face him, followed by Rose.</p><p class="p2">"Yeah," Raihan nodded, speechless, staring right into Leon's golden eyes. Rose took a deep breath.</p><p class="p2">"I see. Still, we can't have you two making a show like that here. I expect you two to behave for the rest of the evening." Rose said, and then added with a smile and wink: "And we make sure we organise another battle between you two as soon as possible."</p><p class="p2">Rose turned around and walked back to enjoy the party that looked it had recovered from their unscheduled performance. A handful of seconds later, Leon turned around to give Raihan a parting can't-believe-this-is-happening look, before he too returned to do his Champion duties.</p><p class="p2">Something about the Champion had really starting to rub him the wrong way.</p><p class="p2">It was only when he was riding a Corviknight Taxi back home to Hammerlocke, Raihan remember he never commented anything on Opal's retirement news.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he finally got back to his hotel room, escorted by one of Macro Cosmos employees, Leon pulled off his cape and clothes, letting them scatter around the floor as he threw himself on the unfamilar bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes were stinging from the frustrated tears that simply weren’t coming out. He vaguely remembered being a child, well before he set out for his Gym Challenge, how even the smallest of frustrations brought tears to his eyes. He really wished he could’ve cried his frustration out right now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, Leon took out his Rotom and looked at the messages he had seen earlier, but hadn’t been able to reply all evening.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (18:37pm):</strong> lmao I thought you were like properly lost and I’d have to come and save you or something</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (18:37pm):</strong> a knight in a shining armour</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (18:37pm):</strong> you never told me whatcha up to today</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:51am):</strong> Wish you’d come and saved me today</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It sounded pitiful, something straight out of one of those trashy ‘Me and You; MismagiUS’ romance novels all the teens used to read back in the day, but he barely cared. Leon was glad to see the three little dots on his screen, indicating that HammerlockeGuy was online and typing him a reply.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:52am):</strong> that doesn’t sound good, you ok?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:53am):</strong> Depends</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:53am):</strong> I’m ok as in I’m just lying on the bed and messaging you, but today was... Something else</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:53am):</strong> was what? you can tell me anything</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Leon’s gut clenched and the strongest of urges to confide to this stranger washed over him. He wanted to tell him he’s Leon, the Champion of Galar, who loved Pokemon battles over anything, but who also had to attend events and parties he didn’t particularly care for. How his self-proclaimed rival had absolutely ripped him to pieces with truths this evening, and how he was now actually almost scared to face him, because the chances were that he could lose his Championship title. And not just the title, but everything that he was, because somehow, over the years, Leon feared he had become nothing but the grand title he was holding.</span> Instead, he wrote:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:56am):</strong> It’s nothing really, I’m just complaining for no reason</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:57am):</strong> so? complain for no reason then, i’ll listen</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:59am):</strong> It’s just... my work, I guess. I’m not doing well and there’s this person who’s been... Well, he’s an arse. I think he wants to see me fail. That would probably make him laugh so much. I just bumped into him today and well, you know, wasn’t brilliant.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:59am):</strong> did this guy say something to upset you or?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (01:02am):</strong> Yeah. But what he said was the truth. I guess that hurts the most</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (01:03am):</strong> To be reminded of all the things I’m failing at</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:03am):</strong> hey, don’t listen to that sorta nonsense</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:04am):</strong> this guy sounds like a dick, so you should just forget ‘em and anything that they might’ve said</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (01:05am):</strong> Oh he’s a dick. </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (01:06am):</strong> Still makes me feel shit</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:08am):</strong> remember the other day you cheered me up after i had a nasty encounter with someone?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:08am):</strong> now it’s my turn to cheer you up</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:09am):</strong> let’s chat about something you rly like</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:09am):</strong> maybe that’ll cheer you up</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:09am):</strong> so hit me with it, your fave topic or thing or something and we’ll talk about that until you’re feeling better</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:11am):</strong> if you don’t say anything, i’ll just have to start guessing</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1"><span class="s1">There was one thing that was, and had pretty much always been, Leon’s favourite thing to talk about ever since he was a small kid. Pokémon battles. He rolled over onto his back and lifted his phone up in the air, letting his eyes to go out of focus. Would telling he likes Pokémon battles the most in the world give away too much? </span> <em><span class="s2">Not really</span></em><span class="s1">, a voice in his head insisted, <em>it is definitely more unusual if you do not care about battles, just look at all the people who come and watch your battles!</em> Even Minor League has its fans and an occasional sold out match!</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A vivid image of Chairman Rose, in front of his desk, arranging his paperwork, sprung to his mind. The Rose in his head didn’t have to say anything to make Leon remember all too well the chairman’s warning words of be careful’s and don’t let anyone realise it’s you’s.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:16am):</strong> hey, are you still there? </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:16am):</strong> sorry, i didn't mean anything bad just thought talking about something else might cheer you up</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon realised his online buddy had sent what looked like at least a dozen messages, suggestions of different things they could chat about, ranging from pizza to TV shows to childhood films to fashion brands that Leon vaguely recognised from the Wyndon high streets.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (01:16am):</strong> No sorry, got distracted</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (01:16am):</strong> Pokémon battles</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (01:16am):</strong> My favourite</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:17am):</strong> to watch or battle yourself?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (01:17am):</strong> Both, I like both</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (01:17am):</strong> You? Do you follow them at all?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:18am):</strong> quite a bit actually</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (01:18am):</strong> Do you do any battling yourself?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:19am):</strong> i dabble</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:19am):</strong> who’s your favourite gym leader?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (01:19am):</strong> I don’t know, I’ve never thought about it really</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (01:20am):</strong> I don’t have a favourite as such, just love watching the battles</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:20am):</strong> whatcha think about raihan</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (01:21am):</strong> Why, is he your favourite??</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh brilliant, just the person he wanted to talk about. Leon decided to write as neutral a reply as he could think of, in case Raihan was this person’s favourite. Raihan did, after all, have ever growing, large fan base.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (01:21am):</strong> I like his battle style. Especially the weather, you never quite know how the weather will turn things around, you know?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:23am):</strong> haha not really, just asked since he’s the local gym leader here</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (01:23am):</strong> Oh yeah</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (01:24am):</strong> Did you see the last battle between Nessa and Milo a few weeks back?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (01:24am):</strong> hell yeah, i watched it live on tv, milo was on fire! but you know what, i really dig seeing gigantamax drednaw, it’s just brill</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was knackered, but Leon kept tossing and turning in the hotel bed, well aware that in just a handful of hours he needed to get up again. A half an hour ago he and his online friend had wished each other a good night after the most exciting conversation about battles and Pokémon Leon had had in a while.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon reached out for his phone he had put on the bedside table next to his UltraBalls. He half-hoped to find a surprise message from HammerlockeGuy.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (03:29am): </strong>Just wanted to say thanks, you did really cheer me up today</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it was because of the long day stupor, but next Leon typed something that had been on his mind a lot lately.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (03:33am):</strong> When we started messaging I only did it for a joke sorta at first because I was bored. But I’m glad we started talking more... Maybe it's just me and I know it's weird since I don't really know you or even your name, but I think of you as my friend... So yeah, thanks.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He would regret the message in the morning no doubt. Leon</span> turned on his side and put the Rotom Phone back on the bedside table.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need to do this more often,” he muttered, his eyelids heavy, half-pretending that his Pokémon were able hear him in their UltraBalls. “Just talk about Pokémon and battling... Like what can people do if I just don’t talk about anything else... Maybe I just start answering any questions with some... <em>Leon, are you single</em> - now Mr. Reporter, I’ve been thinking about my Rhyperior’s move set, do you think I should teach Rhyperior to use Fire Punch or...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh, Raihan and Leon, stop being such assholes all the time.</p><p>Thank you for reading, it means a lot and is such an encouragement! In the next chapter Leon does a bit of travelling and goes to see Sonia... It's another chapter I really liked writing, so can't wait to share it next week (fingers crossed I can keep this pace and publish a chapter a week!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I’m so sorry this update has taken me so long. I've been super busy with other things and on top of that this chapter was also VERY difficult to write! In the end I decided to chop it in half because it was getting out of hand long... Will talk more about it at the end :)</p><p>This is chapter is very heavy on Leon and Sonia and their friendship, but I promise there will be some juicy Leon/Raihan interaction just around the corner...!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He wondered what percentage of Galar was covered in fields. Despite the high-speed train, the rolling scenery on the other side of the window hardly changed. Fields, fields, a flock of Wooloo frolicking on yet another vast field, some lusciously green trees and bushes, more fields.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Especially in the sleepy atmosphere of the first class carriage, sitting and watching the scene changing, yet not changing at all, felt almost otherworldly. Like he was travelling back in time to a make-believe time of his childhood, where the weather was always sunny and his mum never cooked anything but his favourite dishes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Champion, would you like anything from the trolley?” a woman asked pleasantly, pushing forward a rattling trolley filled with sandwiches and tiny bags of salt and vinegar crisps.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes please, can I have a tea, please?” Leon smiled, politely, while the woman poured the hot water from the thermos into a cardboard mug and placed the no-spill lid on it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Here’s your tea, sir and I’ll put your milk and sugar on the table.” the woman beamed. It took Leon a few seconds to realise after he had thanked her that she hadn’t moved.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know I shouldn’t, and I might get in trouble for asking this, but...” she started muttering a bit too fast, but Leon cut her off right from the start.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“An autograph?” Leon suggested and the woman nodded nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“My daughter, it’s her birthday next Friday and she’s a huge fan of yours, she wants to become a Pokemon Trainer...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What’s your daughter called?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Poppy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leon wrote with his best handwriting “To Poppy. Let’s have a battle some day. Leon.” to a piece of paper the woman had handed him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you on your way to Postwick?” the woman asked conversationally as she carefully put the paper away safe on the bottom rack of the trolley.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yep. Good to get away from the city every once in a while,” Leon smiled politely.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hope you enjoy your stay Champion. And thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As the woman started to carry on her way through the carriage, Leon simply lifted his hand up in a sort of a lazy wave to say it really was no problem. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He preferred taking the train to Postwick over riding his Charizard. The gentle rattle of the carriages lulled him into a comfortable state of sleepiness, and it wasn’t common for him to being able to sit and enjoy some quietness these days. The tea was terrible, it always was, but it was an essential part of the journey from Wyndon to Wedgehurst nevertheless. And it was too early to order anything stronger.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His Rotom buzzed in his pocket. They had apparently got to a part of the train line that actually had signal.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (10:47am):</strong> how’s the journey? you still in the train</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leon yawned, looked out the window to see another similar field they had passed many a time this morning, and started typing his reply.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (10:48am):</strong> It’s going alright, I think I still got something like an hour or a bit less to go now. Have you ever been abroad? I was just wondering if it’s the same everywhere in the world that all you can see from the train window is some fields.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (10:51am):</strong> i’ve been to kalos when i was pretty young</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (10:51am):</strong> tbh i don’t know, i don’t really use the train</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (10:53am):</strong> Makes sense to build the train track to go through the middle of nowhere but I’ve seen nothing but Wooloo out of the window this whole time</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (10:54am):</strong> i’m gonna leave you on read if you carry on talking about trains :P</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (10:54am):</strong> so where did you say you were headed again?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (10:55am):</strong> You make it sound like it wasn’t YOU who message ME</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (10:55am):</strong> I didn’t</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (10:57am):</strong> just as well, i don’t know anything about the countryside</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (10:57am):</strong> i went to turdfield once</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (10:57am):</strong> sorry, turffield ;)</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (10:58am):</strong> Turffield isn’t that rural</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (10:58am):</strong> oh fuck you really must be a country bumpkin</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (10:59am):</strong> what’s in your town then? apart from your home</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (11:01am):</strong> Honestly? Not much else.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (11:01am):</strong> That’s why I like it :-)</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:02am):</strong> but you prefer living in wyndon, right?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (11:03am):</strong> Absolutely</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:05am):</strong> whatcha gonna do when you get home then?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (11:08am):</strong> I’m just going to see a friend. Haven’t seen her in a long time and there’s something I wanna talk to her about so I thought might as well come down</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (11:09am):</strong> You got any plans?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:11am):</strong> im just about to step out for a run</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:11am):</strong> i got some work commitments later on too</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (11:13am):</strong> Commitments? Sounds fancy.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (11:13am):</strong> i am fancy</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy(11:13am):</strong> anyway, i’m going for this run before it starts pissing it down xx</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Smiling, Leon pushed his phone away and sank deeper into the train seat. It was time to look out of the window again for the Wooloo flocks gently rolling on in the wind.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">——————</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The train slowed down and made a full stop with rattling carriages to Wedgehurst Station. There wasn’t many of them getting out of the train, Wedgehurst never was a popular destination. A station staff stood next to the ticket gate, ready to open it for any travellers passing through Wedgehurst. The automatic barrier had been broken the last few times Leon had visited. Maybe the town on the edge of the mainland Galar wasn’t on top of the Macro Cosmos Rail priority list.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I thought I better come down and make sure you don’t get lost,” a cheeky voice Leon knew all too well welcomed him on the other side of the ticket barriers. Sonia beamed at him and for a minute, she looked like she was going to hug him, but decided against it the last second.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t get lost,” Leon smiled. Neither of them believed him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t exactly have much luggage with you,” Sonia examined him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got my Pokémon, that’s plenty to carry around.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They walked out from the station building arm in arm, and set a journey towards Sonia’s research building, however, Leon thought they should’ve taken a turn right instead of left, but let Sonia led the way nevertheless.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I bumped into Hop and your mother yesterday.” Sonia said after they had exchanged their usual how are you’s. “They didn’t mention anything about your visit, so I thought you must’ve not told them you’re coming down.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t sure how long I’d be staying.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But you will go see them, right? Hop will be heartbroken when he finds out you’ve been home but not seen him. And he will, Wedgehurst is such a tiny place.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As to mark her words, an older chap Leon vaguely remembered seeing countless of times in town as a kid, passed them and waved to say hello: “‘Ansum weather, innit Champion?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“See?” Sonia nodded in the man’s direction with her typical I-told-you-so expression.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hop will be fine,” Leon muttered after they had walked past the older man, but there was a noticeable sting in his conscience. His younger brother would definitely be disappointed, if he didn’t visit.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He hopes to participate in the next Gym Challenge, doesn’t he? He sounded a bit gutted he’s a little bit too young to compete now, but I did tell him time flies and soon it’s his turn. He’s such a sweet boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He is,” Leon agreed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You going to endorse him? For the Challenge?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think I should?” Leon asked, genuinely interested to find out what Sonia thought. They had just reached Sonia’s laboratory, an old building from the 16th century, almost every inch somewhat refurbished from the floor to the roof. Sonia let go of Leon’s arm and they stepped into the tall, open plan room. Sonia’s Yamper came out barking, and although Yamper knew Leon well enough, it never stopped the racket before Sonia said it was okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What do you even mean?” Sonia asked as she walked straight to the kitchen and pulled cups out for their tea. Leon, automatically, filled the kettle with water. Him and Sonia were a well-oiled machine, working in unison. “Why on earth would you not endorse him?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, it’s just... think about it. He’ll have the press following him more closely as it is because he happens to be my brother. If I endorse him, that will probably be doubled.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sonia gave him a look. “Do you think he can’t handle that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, no,” Leon rushed in to say, but there was a hint of truth in what Sonia had suggested. “It just... a lot of unnecessary pressure? I just want him to enjoy being a trainer without all that nonsense.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“The thing is,” Sonia had to raise her voice because of the boiling kettle. “If you don’t endorse him, people will just be asking him and you why you didn’t. And most of all, he’ll be asking himself the same question. He adores you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leon knew Sonia was right, and he had thought about it himself, too. Sometimes Leon wished Hop wasn’t such a big fan of his. The kettle boiled and they sat around the kitchen table with the cups of teas. Yamper jumped up and down on Leon, wanting for pets.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve actually been thinking about giving Hop a Pokémon,” Leon admitted, hoping to steer the conversation into more a cheerful direction. “He’s got Wooloo, sure, but I was thinking about getting him something more battle-orientated.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ohhh, whatcha planning on getting him?” Sonia asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I was hoping you could help me with that, professor.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh stop calling me that! If Gran heard that she’d give me an earful for using a title I haven’t earned.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m very sorry, professor,” Leon grinned. He earned a playful punch on his arm from Sonia.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That actually hurt me, your arms are solid,” Sonia laughed and shook her hand in the air. “You could get Hop one of these rascals. At least then the reporters couldn’t get anywhere near him without his permission.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sonia nodded towards Yamper who was now busy chasing its tail.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I was thinking about something a bit more, I don’t know... uncommon, I guess? Something really special.” Leon said and hurried in to add as both Sonia and Yamper were sending evils in his way: “Not that Yamper isn’t special! I meant something... umm.. um...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sonia took a pity of him and giggled. “I know, I know, he could just catch one for himself in Gran’s back garden. You know, Gran used to give away Pokémon to budding trainers years ago. We could visit her and you can ask what would be a suitable one for Hop.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That might be an idea,” Leon agreed, laughing. “To be honest I don’t trust myself to pick a Pokémon for him. It’s been a while since I started on my Gym Challenge. Like I was thinking something like Dracovish would be really fucking cool, but...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“... But yeah, probably not the best choice to someone whose only experience with Pokémon is Wooloo-hugging,” Sonia jumped into finish his sentence with her eyebrows arched in the don’t-even-think-about-it fashion. “Gran would love to see you as well.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They nattered on, both of them wondering which Pokémon would be the worst oneto get for a rookie trainer, each of their suggestion more and more unsuitable and grim than the previous one. It was the sort of dark humour Leon didn’t get to enjoy too often.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just gonna phone Gran quickly to let her know to expect us later,” Sonia left Leon in the kitchen and walked towards her study, Yamper following behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leon let his gaze roam around the kitchen, but everything there was exactly the way it has always been. Sleepy. That was the word to describe Wedgehurst, or Postwick. Sometimes, after a long day at work, Leon thought fondly about buying a small cottage somewhere in his home neighbourhood and settling down there. But with every visit, he remembered why he loved Wyndon. The mere thought made him feel guilty, but this sleepy, far end corner of Galar really did bore him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leon did his best not to listen Sonia’s conversation in the next room - there was a reason Sonia preferred talking to her Gran in isolation - but it was difficult when the only other sounds were coming from chirping Rookidee outside. He pulled out his Rotom phone to give Rose a quick update on what he was doing before the Chairman would do one of his check-up calls, but instead Leon saw a new message from the familiar person. The suffocating sense of boredom he had just been feeling lifted up in an instant.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (12:25pm):</strong> how’s it going, farm boy</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (12:41pm):</strong> Just meeting with a friend now</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (12:41pm):</strong> City boy</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (12:42pm):</strong> you calling me a city boy just doesn’t sound right haha</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (12:42pm):</strong> so your friend, is she pretty?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (12:43pm):</strong> Pretty?? What?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (12:44pm):</strong> i need to know what competition i have</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (12:44pm):</strong> for the grand title “redcharizard’s prettiest friend”</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (12:45pm):</strong> You know what, I don’t even know what to say</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (12:45pm):</strong> You’re bonkers</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (12:46pm):</strong> And yes, she’s very pretty</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (12:46pm):</strong> not prettier than i am i hope :(</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (12:47pm):</strong> This is probably our most bizarre conversation we’ve had so far</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (12:47pm):</strong> And that’s saying something</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (12:48pm):</strong> i’m just teasing you haha, i was just curious that’s all</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (12:48pm):</strong> Curious about how pretty my friend is?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (12:49pm):</strong> have you not yet realised i’m pretty vain?</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Well, it definitely hadn’t gone unnoticed, Leon smiled and stared at his phone. HammerlockeGuy had more than once made it perfectly clear in his messages that his main drive for exercising was to have a great body, whereas Leon himself adamantly claimed he pumped the iron for health reasons.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">While he was typing, Sonia returned from her phone call. Leon’s smile didn’t go unnoticed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s gotten you in such a good mood?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Leon hurried in to explain, but even to his own ears he didn’t sound convincing as he tried to quickly fumble his phone away.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you online dating?” Sonia exclaimed suddenly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, why is everyone saying that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, are you?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, no I’m not,” Leon grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Then why are you so...” Sonia said giving him the sort of look that said she wouldn’t accept anything but the absolute truth from Leon. “Odd about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leon took a deep breath in, ready to argue, but if he had learnt something from their decade plus friendship is that Sonia would eventually dig the truth out of him. Instead, he sighed: “It’s not online dating, ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sonia was about to say something, but Leon continued before she managed to cut in: “But I really like him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The moment sure was one for the history books, Leon thought as Sonia fell completely quiet and just smiled at him like a goon. He took the opportunity to talk, before Sonia would manage to gather herself back together and bombard him with further questions.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But it’s not like that. I literally know nothing about him. We just chat about Pokemon, films and music and books and curries and pretty friends and exercise... I guess it's just nice to have someone to talk to, you know,” Leon smiled and stared at his hands. It seemed like now that he talked about it, voiced those tucked away thoughts out loud, it all felt more real.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So. Your online friend is a guy...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-huh.” Sonia simply said, nodding her head slowly. It was a sure sign she wanted to say something.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve just never said you liked guys,” Sonia laughed simply. Leon just started at her, in mild disbelief, so she continued: “I’ve had my suspicions. And Gran too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that just sound brilliant,” Leon muttered, annoyed he was having this conversation with Sonia.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Gran always used to say<em> ‘Sonia dear forget about it, Leon isn’t going to ask you out’</em>. All that time when we were kids I was thinking maybe one day...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leon’s annoyance quickly turned into a gut clenching feeling of horror over Sonia’s words.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Um... shit... I-I never realised...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sonia bursted into a fit of giggle.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m joking, of course,” she managed to say between her giggles. She eventually held onto Leon’s arm to keep herself from falling off the chair. “I’m sorry, but your face just now... Anyway, don’t worry, there’s no way I would date anyone dumber than myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leon rolled his eyes, but it was difficult to stay annoyed with Sonia.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That doesn’t leave you a large dating pool then,” he just said affectionately. Growing up in Postwick, there hadn’t been many children around to make friends with, but even if he had had all the kids in the world to choose from, Leon reckoned he would’ve still become friends with Sonia.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sonia finally stopped laughing, and asked more seriously: “Are you gonna meet him soon then? In the flesh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of course not,” Leon laughed like he’d just been asked about something so basic everyone should know the answer for. “I mean, I can’t, can I? I can’t exactly storm into a cafe to meet a stranger and rock up the good ol’ Charizard pose in front of them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds like a shame,” Sonia decided to say, and Leon was happy she wasn’t going to argue with him on this one. “I’d love to see you meet someone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah, I know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Imagine though if you did turn up and it was, I dunno, your biggest fan or something.Like someone who’s properly crazy about you. How weird would that be?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I doubt it,” Leon laughed. “We did talk about Pokemon and battles, he would’ve had plenty of opportunities to mention me if he was a fan.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You should ask though!” Sonia exclaimed excitedly. “That’d be so funny. Imagine if his bedroom walls were plastered with posters of you!"</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I think we have an awfully different opinion on what’s funny,” Leon replied. “Now here I was thinking the fun part is someone not knowing it's me for once.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sonia laughed and finished the rest of her tea that had gone lukewarm in the mug.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I think I’d ask if I were you. I’d be too curious to know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not,” Leon said. “Anyway, it’s nothing serious, it’s not like I can <em>like like</em> someone I just chat to randomly. I don’t even know his name.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So how long you’ve been chatting then?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I dunno, three weeks maybe? A bit more?” Leon tried to make sense of the days in his head as he answered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Every day?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, not every day” Leon lied.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Just be careful, he might be catfishing you,” Sonia said, her tone far more sympathetic than Leon was used to hearing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I guess it’s possible,” Leon tried to laugh off the warning. “All the more reason not to meet him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sonia didn’t look too convinced, so Leon continued: “Don’t worry, it’s just a bit of fun, nothing serious. I suspect we run out of things to chat about soon anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I hope you do know you need to let me know if you meet somebody,” Sonia smirked. “I’ll put Yamper after you if I find out about your date on a magazine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I assure you, the rumours about me and Oleana were definitely just that, rumours,” Leon deadpanned, making Sonia laugh wildly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my Arceus, I’d forgotten all about those! Even your mum asked me about it!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Please, let’s not talk about that anymore than we have to!! Oleana refused to be in the same room with me for two weeks straight after those headlines and that made everything so bloody awkward,” Leon laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Anyhoo, did you wanna go meet Gran and ask about the Pokémon she used to give away to rookie trainers?” Sonia asked after they had laughed enough at the strangest rumours about Leon and Oleana that had spread like G-Max Wildfire only last year.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leon nodded and necked the remains of his drink. Yamper wagged its tail in a sure way sign saying it knew they were about to go somewhere. Leon squatted down to play with the excited puppy while Sonia gathered her bag full of things, most of them hardly needed for the short trip to the picturesque lakeside house of Sonia’s Gran.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know the weather’s alright, but do you mind if we drive down?” she asked, holding the keys up in the air like Leon wouldn’t otherwise understand what she meant.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Can I drive?” Leon asked hopefully. It had been a while.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No way, you’re a terrible driver.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“C’moon, so are you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely not. Get your own car,” Sonia said in a tone Leon had learnt meant that further arguments would be waste of both of their time.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve actually looked up a few quite cool ones, but there’s really no point getting a car in Wyndon. But I did see this Charizard themed car... Or you know, Carizard...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">However, Sonia had already walked out on him and left the door open for Leon to follow her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Remind me to walk back,” Leon said when he stepped out of the car and slammed the door close. They had arrived at the lakeside retreat where Leon had spent a lot of his childhood days at with Sonia before both of them had started their Gym Challenge. Postwick and the neighbouring Wedgehurst seemed to exist in their own time bubble where all the clocks had stopped working years ago, while the rest of the world carried on. That particularly was the case with the Magnolia resident, with the wild ivy slowly claiming the house to its own.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I thought I heard an awful racket. I should’ve known that can only mean the Champion is in town,” Professor Magnolia greeted them from afar, walking slowly across the garden, her lips pressed into a small, tight smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leon lifted his arms in the air: “Yep, it’s me, the trouble-maker.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Now, dearie. I heard some rumours that certain someone has been quite mouthy lately,” Magnolia mentioned sharply. Next to him, subtly as ever, Sonia tried to gesture profusely her grandmother to leave the topic. However, Professor Magnolia made no notice of her granddaughter. “What is this fighting with Raihan in Rose's soirée I read about? Surely I taught you better than to have petty arguments in public.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ehh,” Leon shrugged. “Maybe you should teach Raihan too... Anyway, it wasn’t...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not the Champion, but his rival. A little bit frustration is to be expected. You, however, have no excuse.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He briefly had the strongest of urges to fly off on Charizard’s back without saying another word and leave the two ladies standing behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right, of course,” Leon said flatly instead. This seemed to be enough for Professor Magnolia, who simply turned around and started treading her way back inside the house.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” Sonia whispered as they followed Professor Magnolia. “I did tell her not to say anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">——————</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” Sonia said again once they sat back in Sonia’s car. A couple of hours had flown by when Professor Magnolia had asked him to recite the latest news from the League and Chairman Rose, and shared them the data of the ‘Galar Trio’ as she called the Pokemon she used to give away to young trainers.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">“Grookey, Scorbunny and Sobble. Typically three very distinctive, and very different personalities. What could be a better way to start a journey than with a partner whose personality compliments yours?” Magnolia had explained how she preferred giving trainers the choice of choosing their partners. “A lot of my fellow professors give away first Pokemon to trainers. They’re so obsessed with the type match-ups and trainability... but what I want to see is the unique energy of the trainer and the Pokemon together.”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“About what?” Leon asked, genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That she mentioned the, umm, your argument with Raihan,” Sonia explained. She must have noticed a sudden change of some sort on Leon’s face and hurried to continue: “Seriously, I told her to just leave it and not mention it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A second’s silence, and Sonia hurried to turn the key, almost as if she drove off fast enough, the awkward mention about the fight that had been widely reported in the news would stay behind them at Professor Magnolia’s front garden.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry about it,” Leon said and he tried to mean it. He took a deep breath to ready himself for what he was planning on saying next. “To be honest he’s kinda the reason I’m here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What, Raihan?” Sonia asked and took her eyes briefly off the road in front of her to read Leon’s expression.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I mean sort of. Well it’s just... I... He almost beat me in the exhibition battle, Sonia.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was surprisingly difficult to get those words out in the open. However, to Leon’s shock, Sonia didn’t seem to react to the news.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Aa, was that all?” Sonia said suddenly, when Leon stopped talking and waited for a reaction.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean all?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That you wanna talk about how you almost lost? I mean you didn’t even lose so what is there to talk about really? And statistically, it’s quite unlikely you won’t ever lose so you might want to start prepping for it...” Sonia explained, her eyes never leaving the road.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leon sighed and looked out of the passenger side window. He could feel the same ugly frustration rising its head he had felt ever since Raihan had confronted him on the battle field after their exhibition battle. That same frustration had made him snap during the Gym Challenge opening party, and it had never quite left his body.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Was that the reason you and him had the fight then?” Sonia asked gently after a moment of silence. “I hardly believed it, you’re normally so... so...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What? Friendly?” Leon suggested after a while.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“No. I mean yes, but that wasn’t the word I was looki...” Sonia started correcting him, before exclaiming suddenly: “Restricted! That’s the word.”</span><br/><br/>”Restricted?” Leon repeated slowly, unsure whether Sonia had actually meant to use that word.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Like sure, you love a battle and do your Charizard poses and all that, and this might just be me, but it just looks all that is for a show...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Because it is, what’s your point?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, but you are excited about battles. I used to be able to tell how much you love the battles before, but now there’s this act going on. Like you’re not quite yourself... I don’t know, maybe I’m just analysing too much, but...”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, yes you are,” Leon nodded, bewildered. “All I wanted was to tell you Raihan is an ass and I don’t wanna lose to him next, but here we are instead, having a chat that will surely cause me an existential crisis. You were suppose to tell me it’s gonna be fine and I’ll kick his narcissistic ass.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh I’m sorry, let’s talk about Raihan.” Sonia chuckled, clearly amused.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Have I ever told you you’re a terrible friend?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Nope, because that's not true,” Sonia said simply. “So, why did you fight with him in the party?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, he just won’t shut up about the exhibition battle,” Leon muttered. “Keeps going on about how he almost won.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“And that’s true, right?” Sonia replied. “You just said so. And if it wasn’t true, you would just ignore him, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leon kept quiet for a while, thinking about his answer. His brain vaguely registered that Sonia was driving uncharacteristically slow.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I just don’t want to lose. Not to him.” Leon said, hoping that Sonia would just accept it. But he knew there was something else, something that had bothered him about Raihan for a long time now. Something that had started well before their recent exhibition battle.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ok, fair do’s,” Sonia nodded. “So, what are you planning to do? Anything I can do to help?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leon had to admit he really didn’t have much of a plan. He asked Sonia’s thoughts on different ways of countering Max Rockfall, but neither of them came up with anything groundbreaking to ensure Leon’s next victory.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll think about it,” Sonia promised with a smile that didn’t quite manage to reassure Leon. All of a sudden he realised, they had driven past Wedgehurst a while ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you driving us?!” Leon exclaimed all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh don’t be an idiot, you know well enough. I’m dropping you off at home so you don’t escape without saying hi to your family.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t going to escape,” Leon muttered and looked at the familiar view out of the window.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Just making sure,” he could hear the amusement in Sonia’s voice without looking at her. “Anyway, we’ll be there in less than 5. Means we still got time to talk about your online crush.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not a crush,” Leon snorted.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well whatever. If you DID meet him though, where would you take him on a date?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh come on, it’s just a little game. What would you wear?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I really don’t know, it’s not like I’ve had the chance to date much,” Leon laughed desperately. “Anyway, we’ve spent all day talking about me. What about your dating life, seeing someone yet?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leon knew he had hit a jackpot as he watched Sonia’s smug expression to change.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You know as well as me there’s not anyone dateable in whole Wedgehurst.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leon was just about to reply to agree, but there was something funny about Sonia’s reply. She hadn’t explicitly denied anything either.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“In whole Wedgehurst? But maybe in the next town—-“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Look, we’re here!” Sonia interrupted him and slammed her foot on the brake, making Leon almost hit his head on the dashboard.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sonia almost insisted on walking Leon inside the house, claiming she feared he would somehow manage to lose his way during the few steps from the front garden entrance to the white front door that was still clearly visible even though the sun had already set behind the mountains a while ago and all that was left was a faint dim of light in the horizon. Leon, however, suspected Sonia feared he might’ve planned flying off on Charizard without visiting his family.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It was great to see you. Professor.” Leon looked at Sonia.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be a stranger,” she smiled, but there was something bittersweet in her expression. The next second, she composed herself and put on the usual cheeky smile: “Go on then, don’t keep Hop waiting!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Leon smiled and got off from the car. He watched Sonia drive off and waved until he couldn’t see the small car anymore, before pulling his Rotom out while making his way slowly over to the front door.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (18:49pm):</strong> Sorry didn’t reply earlier</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (18:50pm):</strong> So basically my friend seems to think I’m online dating</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (18:50pm):</strong> Because she saw me messaging you :P</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p2">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (18:51pm): </strong>Anyway, gonna go say hi to the family. Speak later.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He made sure his phone was on silent and ignored the numerous emails and messages from Rose. Leon took a deep breath, knocked once on the door and let himself in to the familiar room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys liked the update! Like I said, originally I had planned to include a lot more in this chapter, but in the end I think it’s probably better to leave it here for now and carry on where we’ve left it next time~</p><p>I'm also very conscious that my vocabulary is pretty... British at times. I used to try to filter it a little bit, but I've given up all attempt now and just hope the words make sense to people outside the UK 😅.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!! So pretty much right after posting the last update my wrist on my right hand started playing up and hurting quite a bit. Because I draw for my living it obviously freaked me out big time so I took a looong break to let my wrist rest. I originally wanted to post ~a chapter a week, but that's definitely not happening anymore as I need to take it easy with anything that puts a strain on my wrist :). But I do have the whole fic, each chapter and the ending planned out, so even if it takes me longer than I hoped to finish it, there will be an ending! Not yet for a while though 😂.</p><p>Anyway!! Originally this was supposed to be a part of the previous chapter, but here it is, as its own thing. A lot of chatting. Hope you guys enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon took a few tentative steps in the entrance of his childhood home. He was immediately greeted with a lovely smell coming out from the kitchen that fast reminded his stomach how it had been a good couple of hours since he had eaten a handful of biscuits at Professor Magnolia’s house. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hop, is that you? The dinner is ready soon, don’t go—“ Leon’s mother started saying, her voice absent-minded, as she leaned over from the doorway to have a look who had made the noises at the front door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leon!” her voice turned into more of a shriek, unusually high-pitched and up more than a few notch from the normal. She quickly wiped her hands into her apron and immediately ran to give him a hug. “I didn’t know you were going to visit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somewhere upstairs Leon could hear his name being exclaimed, followed by a loud thud of something getting knocked over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry mum, it was all a bit last minute,” Leon smiled, his voice quiet. “I’m not bothering, am I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, absolutely not! Come here, let me have a good look at you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was his grandmother who had joined them from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“LEE!” Hop skipped the stairs down to join them, brushing past their grandfather who had also found his way to see what the racket was. It was as a chaotic welcome as usual.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I saw your match with Raihan, it was soooo cool, Lee! I got it recorded and I’ve been watching it and analysing it with Wooloo every day. Do you think if—-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hop dear, please calm down, let Leon settle in first before you bombard him with your questions,” their mum said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hop didn’t attempt to hide the disdain from his face as he squirmed on the spot, trying to calm himself down. Leon felt both slightly amused and sorry for his younger brother.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise we’ll have a long chat about battles, ok, Hop?” Leon grinned and gave his brother a thumb up. Hop beamed at him. “Sorry, I really should’ve called before coming in unannounced really...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't be daft,” Leon’s mother said simply. “We’re just about to have tea. If I knew you were coming home, I would’ve made your favourite, dear. But we have cottage pie, if that sounds any good?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That sounds perfect to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon’s grandfather walked closer and nudged his arm and winked as he made his way past them to the kitchen: “And I’ve got a couple of cold ones in the fridge we can enjoy over the dinner. I'll go and grab them...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hop, go get another plate out for your brother,” their mother nodded towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but I was...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No buts,” she replied firmly. “Let Leon get ready for dinner and then you two can talk about Pokémon all evening.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hop still very much sulked as he was made to leave and go to the kitchen. Leon, however, was grateful for her mother to disperse the family and let him settle. He mouthed a quiet 'thank you' to his mum, before throwing his hat on the oak chest of drawers and nipping to the bathroom. The reflection in the bathroom mirror looked more ragged than he would have preferred. A whole day in his good old hometown wore him out more than all the consecutive battles in the Champion Cup, he thought, as he quickly washed his hands and face before joining his family for the dinner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The dinner was great, although their mother had never been the best cook in the world. His family was always asking him about his job as a Champion and today was no exception. Leon couldn’t help a bittersweet feeling that their idea of his life, however, was pretty naive.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So these meetings you have, do you discuss battles there?” his grandmother asked, for an example, when he had mentioned his busy schedule with the Chairman and the League.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Strategies, dear,” his grandfather muttered in before Leon could say another word.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Meetings are just a code word, right? Lee is training for Pokemon battles, right? You better train hard because soon I’ll beat you.” Hop beamed across the table and mimed to punch the air with his little fists.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yeah, something like that,” Leon laughed awkwardly before opting in for his usual, charming grin that usually worked in any given situation:</span> “I can’t wait til you and me have a battle.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope they don’t overwork you,” his mum noted as she walked around the table to pile up a second helping on Leon’s plate despite his many refusals. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s fine. I like being busy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not too busy to meet someone I hope?” his grandmother jumped in on an opportunity: “I noticed it looks like you’ve been working out a lot. <em>Have you met a lovely girl yet?”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lee’s not interested in girls!” Hop said matter-of-factly before Leon had a chance to muster his usual 'not yet' answer. Eyes wide, Leon shot immediately a confused look at his little brother's direction, but Hop just seemed to be busy poking a bit of carrot with his fork. “Lee’s just into battles!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yep, there you have it,” Leon laughed, slightly flustered. “Just into battles."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The life in Postwick sounded exactly as it had been the day Leon had first left the place to train with Master Mustard, and later on when he had started his own Gym Challenge. Little Postwick, with its vast Wooloo fields and a handful of local people who rarely had as much as a little squabble, couldn’t have been more different to Wyndon that never slept and had people passing through from around the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had to reinforce the fence to Slumbering Weald the other week,” his grandad mused at one point. “There’s this pesky Wooloo who keeps tackling the gate. Or at least I think it’s one Wooloo. But who knows, I can’t tell the flock apart...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not your Wooloo, I hope,” Leon asked Hop who rushed to shake his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I made Wooloo a little bracelet to wear so grandad can recognise him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But why did you choose to use that attack and not attack with Max Airstream?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After tea they had all huddled up in the front room. With all of them crammed in the room, it definitely felt cosy and very unlike the roomy penthouse Leon usually spent any of his free evenings. The room had always looked more or less the same, but Leon couldn’t help noticing that with each visit, what had started as his first Championship trophy and a photo on top of the fireplace to celebrate his big victory, grew more and more into what could only be described as a shrine. Dedicated to him. Slowly, over the years, his late farther’s memorabilia that had once been present in the room had been tidied away to make space for Leon’s numerous trophies, and now the only relic that was honouring his father was the framed old Gym top that had been pushed on the wall behind the TV. Leon tried to avoid looking at the new shrine too much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mother and grandparents were watching something on the TV. As promised, Leon found himself in the middle of the long chat about Pokémon battles with Hop. Hop sat on the floor in front of him, cross-legged, and skimmed through a battered notebook full of scribbles on each page. A diary of Leon’s battles, it seemed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Umm...” Leon smiled as he tried to think of an appropriate answer. The battle Hop was now asking about had happened months ago between him and Nessa, and truthfully it had taken him a while to recall the occasion. “You know, it’s a heat of the moment sorta thing sometimes? When you battle lots with your partner you become one. Me and Charizard learn from all battles... You don’t necessarily think about it at the time, but with experience you kinda... just know what makes the sense the most?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hop stared at him intensively, as if to make sure he wouldn't miss out on any battle secrets, before he started scribbling notes down in his messy notebook while muttering things like ‘you heard that Wooloo’ under his breath to his partner Pokémon, who, if Leon wasn’t completely mistaken, didn’t look too keen on sitting next to its trainer to listen to Leon. He had seen Wooloo plenty of times with Hop, happy and adorable as you’d expect Wooloo to be, but every time Leon flashed a smile in the Pokémon’s direction, he was greeted with a blank, serious stare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hop dear,” their mother started, “It’s half an hour past your bedtime...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mum please!” Hop begged. “I’ve still got so much I need to ask like we haven’t even talked about...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their mother shook her head. All of a sudden Leon thought she looked more tired that he had realised before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure you two can carry on your catch-up in the morning. Leon will still be here when you wake up, right?” she said and it took Leon a few seconds to realise it was actually a genuine question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, sure, I’ll be here,” Leon grinned to reassure both Hop and their mother. “I mean we haven’t even talked about the match I had with Melony.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! I wanted to know why did...” Hop started before catching their mum’s stern look. “I guess I ask about it tomorrow...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon chuckled and got up from the sofa: “Why don’t I answer your questions while you brush your teeth and get ready for bed and then we carry on tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">In the end Hop had practically collapsed in his bed after a few too many questions about battles, and Leon had returned downstairs to watch the TV with his mum and grandparents. It was a way past Leon’s usual early bedtime too, but</span> he fought the yawns to spend a bit more time with his family. Not that watching a decade old re-run of <em>Four in a Bed</em> in the late evening telly was exactly his idea of the quality time with the family.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway, excuse me for a bit, I need to do some laundry. Hop is out of pants, so can’t delay it any longer as much as I would like to just stay here and chat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want me to load the washing machine?” Leon offered his mother. After all, he had no real interest in finding out how the different B&amp;B owners were going to rate each other’s bed and breakfast services.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh no, no you sit down and finish the episode. And keep company to you grandparents," his mother smiled. “Anyway, I have to wash them by hand, the washing machine broke the other week and oh, you know what it’s like. Difficult to get a plumber to visit from Motostoke!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once his mother was out of sight, Leon pulled his wallet from his pocket and took out whatever cash he carried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you get it sort out for me?” Leon muttered and offered the money to his grandfather, who silently took it with a small nod and hurriedly pushed the money deep inside his pockets. Like many times in the past, when a similar scene had happened, his grandmother pretended to be absorbed in her knitting and not notice the quick exchange of cash.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You just let me know if you need anything,” Leon added, quietly, but neither of his grandparents replied anything back. They were quiet for a long while before his grandmother started asking about the place he lived in. Leon was pretty sure he had told them all this many times before, but he was happy to tell them about his Wyndon apartment all over again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon threw himself into the fresh, clean sheets that his grandmother had insisted on changing for him despite his many objections. His old bed felt tiny compared to the enormous king size bed he had back in Wyndon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A big part of him wanted to just close his eyes and fall asleep after a full day of socialising, but instead, Leon pulled his phone out. There were just too many notifications, there always was, and Leon ignored most of them, swiping them away pretending he had never seen them. Diligently, however, he sent a few short messages to Chairman Rose, Oleana and replies to a couple of work enquiries, before he allowed himself to look at the messages he was actually interested in checking out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh fuck.</em> Leon felt the heat in his cheeks as he quickly read back the last few idiotic messages he had sent before reading HammerlockeGuy’s multiple new messages.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (18:49pm):</strong> Sorry didn’t reply earlier</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (18:50pm):</strong> So basically my friend seems to think I’m online dating</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (18:50pm):</strong> Because she saw me messaging you :P</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (18:51pm):</strong> Anyway, gonna go say hi to the family. Speak later.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (18:53pm):</strong> oh babe, you can just admit if you wanna date me</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (18:53pm):</strong> no need to come up with this “<em>friend</em>” :P x</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (22:01pm):</strong> just wrapping up work today. hope you’re having fun with your family</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (23:14pm):</strong> so i’m watching the embarrassing bodies on tv</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (23:14pm):</strong> and there’s a woman on who managed to get some of her grimer’s acid on her and she didn’t want to go to a doctor and just left it...</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (23:15pm):</strong> it’s proper nasty haha</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:32pm):</strong> Mmm thank you for that mental image</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:32pm):</strong> I’m fucking shattered</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (23:33pm):</strong> oh hello there</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (23:33pm):</strong> a long day with the the fam then?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:34pm):</strong> Would it make me a bad person to say it was too long?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:34pm):</strong> Like I love them to bits, especially my younger brother, but it’s just knackering</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (23:35pm):</strong> that sounds fair imo</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (23:35pm):</strong> tbh i don’t see my family that often</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:35pm):</strong> Me neither</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:36pm):</strong> I don’t see them enough</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (23:38pm):</strong> too busy?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:39pm):</strong> That too</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:40pm):</strong> But even if I did have the time, it’s just... I don’t know, my life is just so different to theirs and they don’t really even know the half of it</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:40pm):</strong> And I kinda want to keep it that way</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (23:41pm):</strong> don’t wanna tell your mummy and daddy what naughties you get up to in the big city?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:41pm):</strong> I wished!</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:41pm):</strong> Anyway, my dad’s passed away</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (23:42pm):</strong> shit, i’m sorry</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:42pm):</strong> No don’t be, it was pretty long time ago</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:43pm):</strong> Anyway, what happened to the woman with Grimer’s acid on her?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (23:45pm):</strong> mm, tbh i haven’t really paid attention</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (23:45pm):</strong> been messaging you</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (23:45pm):</strong> so your “friend” thinks we’re online dating eh?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (23:45pm):</strong> do i need to be worried you’re gonna start stalking me</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:47pm):</strong> It really was a friend! And she’s not been the only one</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (23:47pm):</strong> ok im now rly curious to know what the hell do you do to give them that impression</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon made an attempt to start typing a few times, but he didn’t really know what to type for an answer. Why had he said anything? <em>Sonia.</em> Sonia had made a mess out of his own thoughts, Leon concluded finally. She had made him take this, whatever this daily messaging with this stranger was, out of proportion. Made him think there was something more going on than two strangers chatting with each other out of boredom. Made him feel all giddy.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:52pm):</strong> I’ll make sure to ask next time someone says anything</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It wasn’t really a reply he had wanted to type. He dropped the phone on the bed with a loud sigh, and eyed up the room. He couldn’t make out the details in the dark, but the moonlight illuminated the room enough that even without the lights on he could just about make out the dark shapes of his furniture</span>. Leon had officially moved to Wyndon when he was only 16, Chairman Rose had organised it all and promised to keep an eye on him, but truthfully he had hardly lived here since he had won the Championship the first time around. Becoming the Champion had meant that he was suddenly able to get almost anything he had previously just dreamed about. So even though he hardly spent anytime in his childhood room, he had made sure to order all sort of stuff here throughout the years. An extensive snapback collection, and when he was a bit older, workout equipment and more sports and bodybuilding magazine subscriptions that he could ever read through. Had anyone ever cancelled any of those magazine subscriptions, he wondered as he picked up the phone to check what kind of a reply he had gotten.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (23:54pm):</strong> have you done a lot of online dating then</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:58pm):</strong> No</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:58pm):</strong> I mean, I haven’t done any</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon stopped to think about it for a second, before his fuck-it mentality took the best of him.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:59pm):</strong> I haven’t really dated in general</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (23:59pm):</strong> You?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:00am):</strong> ermm, i dabble i guess</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:00am):</strong> but nothing worth mentioning rly</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:00am):</strong> my job makes it a bit tricky</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:01am):</strong> so it’s mainly been some one night stands and hook ups and random coffee dates rather than anything meaningful</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:02am):</strong> Same with my job</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:02am):</strong> Work kinda gets in the way</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:03am):</strong> :’’(</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:03am):</strong> so you’re still all pure and innocent then</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:04am):</strong> ... what do you mean?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:05am):</strong> well it sounded like you aren’t very experienced. . .</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:05am):</strong> Just because I haven’t dated doesn’t mean I’m not experienced</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:06am):</strong> so i might still have a chance to convince you to exchange nudes with me one day then?? ;)</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:06am):</strong> Sorry, no chance</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:06am):</strong> boo</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon smiled in the darkness and looked at the three dots showing his friend was typing another message. He let out a muffled chuckle just thinking about the outrage if Chairman Rose knew he even talked about sharing nudes online with a stranger. </span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:07am):</strong> you’ll miss out on some quality nudes by yours truly</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:08am):</strong> Devastating, but I’m sure in time I’ll come to terms with such loss</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:09am):</strong> don’t think so</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:09am):</strong> You might not even be the person you claim to be :P</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:10am):</strong> what, the devilishly handsome, lean and tall man with a 9-inch dick and brilliant sense of humour?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:11am):</strong> Well you’re funny, I grant you that</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:12am):</strong> ugh quick someone get me some burn heal here -_-</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:13am):</strong> I’m sure you’re devilishly handsome</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:13am):</strong> and have a great big cock</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:14am):</strong> <em>t h a n ky o u</em></span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:14am):</strong> But by the off chance you turn out to be some 99 year old creep, I’ll keep my nudes to myself</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:15am):</strong> now that makes it sound like you’ve got a great big stash of nudes ready on your phone...</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:16am):</strong> ...</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:16am):</strong> Well I assume a lot of people have taken a photo or two of themselves</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:17am):</strong> you know you do surprise me</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:17am):</strong> when we first messaged you seemed like such a goody two shoes</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:18am):</strong> Haha to be honest I probably still am</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:18am):</strong> Only slightly corrupted ;)</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:20am):</strong> so are you still with your family or travelling back to wyndon</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:21am):</strong> Nah staying with my family. Currently just lying on my bed..</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:22am):</strong> so what, you’re chatting about sending nudes with a stranger in your childhood bedroom??</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:22am):</strong> tut tut tut</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:22am):</strong> sounds more than slightly corrupted to me</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:24am):</strong> Stop that!</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:24am):</strong> Now you made me feel like I’m sort of... I don’t know... weirdo</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:25am):</strong> imagine how im feeling</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>Hammerlocke (00:25am):</strong> talking to a weirdo<br/></span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:25am):</strong> Fuck off</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:26am):</strong> Actually don’t since we haven’t even discussed about your nude collection yet!</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:26am):</strong> I bet you got a whole folder full of photos of yourself</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:26am):</strong> you know what</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:27am):</strong> that’s pretty accurate</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:27am):</strong> Called it</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:29am):</strong> you going to stay with your family for long then?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:31am):</strong> I’m travelling back home tomorrow</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:32am):</strong> Once my younger brother lets me leave</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:32am):</strong> I don’t visit often enough and he’s always so excited to see me</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:33am):</strong> that sounds kinda sweet</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:34am):</strong> It is.</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:35am):</strong> Anyway. How was your work</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:35am):</strong> What did you call it again? Work commitments?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:38am):</strong> eeh, commitments were alright</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:38am):</strong> will see the results eventually</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:40am):</strong> Mm, that all sounds very mysterious</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:41am):</strong> well that might be cuz we’re on this pretty mysterious arrangement where we don't talk about personal details :P</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon stopped again. It seemed like the perfect setup to ask what he had grown to fear increasingly as their chattering had gone on and on. <em>“No talking about personal details (names, work, friends' names or anything that can be used to identify the other person)"</em> had been something Leon had insisted on, for obvious reasons, and his friend had happily agreed to it at the time. But at the time, had either of them assumed they’d still be talking daily over three weeks later? Leon certainly hadn’t.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:45am):</strong> Does it bother you</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:45am):</strong> The no personal details thing</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon felt a weird tight feeling around his chest as he stared at the message screen waiting for an answer. He wasn’t sure, but Leon reckoned not many people kept this sort of weird text relationship going on for weeks. Eventually people would either agree to meet or slowly stop messaging each other.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:47am):</strong> no</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:47am):</strong> whatever your reasons are it suits me pretty well tbh</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:48am):</strong> Good! I mean, I didn’t really think we'd still be talking after all this time</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:49am):</strong> I mean I wouldn’t blame you if you thought it was getting boring by now...</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:50am):</strong> boring?</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:50am):</strong> i’ve literally only discovered today the most innocent guy imaginable actually has a stash of nudes of himself on his phone </span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:51am):</strong> sweetie, that’s hardly boring</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:53am):</strong> Oh my fucking Arceus how are you thinking about those nudes again</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:53am):</strong> Also never call me a ‘sweetie’ again :P</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:54am):</strong> darling, i never stopped thinking about those nudes</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:54am):</strong> ‘Darling’ is also banned</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:55am):</strong> sweet cheeks</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:56am):</strong> NO</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:56am):</strong> my baby skwovet</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>RedCharizard (00:57am):</strong> You know what, I’ll block you</span>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1"><strong>HammerlockeGuy (00:57am):</strong> don’t do it my sweet lil luvdisc</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon tried to desperately cling onto the sleep in the morning, but the bright morning sun was flooding his room and somewhere in the stairs he could hear his mother and Hop talking in hushed tones.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hop, let him rest. I’m sure Leon gets up soon and then you can talk more about Pokémon, but before he’s up, be quiet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words, however, penetrated through to his consciousness and he knew there was no point trying to get back to sleep. He had stayed up much later than he should've before he had finally wished his online friend a goodnight. And now he was paying the price for that. There was probably not enough coffee in Postwick or Wedgehurst combined to cure this level of morning grogginess.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon slowly opened his eyes and let out a big, silent yawn. Only after a couple of seconds of being awake, he realised there was a delicious smell coming from downstairs. He pushed himself upright and stretched his neck from side to side. Leon didn’t need a mirror to tell him he had a serious case of bed hair, it was more than usual for his long hair to be all over the place despite the copious amount of styling products he used. He reached for the chest of drawers next to the bed and pulled out whatever old comfy joggers he first got into his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that’s not too bad,” Leon muttered almost inaudible to himself as he had a quick peek of his hair situation with Rotom’s selfie camera. It wasn’t like his family hadn’t seen his wild hair before. He pulled the joggers on and adjusted his rapidly softening morning wood in his pants before heading downstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone, apart from his mum, seemed to have gathered in the front room to watch TV.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning,” Leon attempted to grin his usual Champion smile at the family as he stepped in, but all three of them, even Hop, were transfixed with whatever was on TV.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Raihan. The whole TV screen was basically plastered with his face and quotes as two morning TV presenters had a heated conversation Leon couldn’t quite pick up on mid way through.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that?” he asked as casually as possible. Leon sat down on the floor next to Hop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Raihan!” Hop rushed in to explain happily, never letting his eyes move away from the TV screen. “Apparently they did a special interview with him last night and they aired it immediately! He’s basically declaring how he’s your rival again this year and all that stuff. But you’re gonna beat him easy, right Lee?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon frowned and nodded as he tried to catch up what the interview was all about from the presenters’ discussion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Though he did say some other things about you too...” Hop admitted slowly. “So now they’re discussing all that and what your reaction might be.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Other things?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure they’re gonna show the interview again soon! They haven’t talked about anything else all morning,” Hop knew to tell him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That did not reassure Leon one bit. What also didn’t reassure him was seeing his Rotom phone floating through the air from upstairs where he had left it earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr Leon, Chairman Rose has called you 3 times this morning, and he's left a voicemail, and Miss Oleana has rung you 17 times and left equally many voicemails. I thought I’d better let you know in case you were unaware and wanted to take any of those calls,” his Rotom informed him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em>Fuck</em>, Leon thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eeermm, Raihan what have you said in the interview?!</p><p>Anyway, thank you so much for reading and all the comments so far!! Reading those seriously make my day. I promise there's some "irl" Leon and Raihan interaction coming up soon, and the next chapter is something I LOVED writing so far! </p><p>Oh yeah, Leon's dad. <a href="https://bluethealpha.tumblr.com/post/628666984659353601/the-plot-thickens-this-really-is-starting-to">Here's</a> some thoughts I like. I very much HC that he's passed away and that the random Gym jersey in Leon and Hop's house belonged to him!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>